Mysterious Past
by FashionStyle02
Summary: The Winx live in Gardenia,California. but these boys come into their lives. They call themselves the Specialists. Something starts to happen to the girls. Magic. The girls past comes to the light
1. Chapter 1 The Sacrifice

**Mysterious Past**

 **Chapter 1: The Sacrifice**

There has been a story that everyone in the Magical Dimension knows. It was a tragic event for everyone. The story is very true..

There once was 6 beautiful princesses of different realms.

Princess Bloom of Domino- Fairy of the Dragon Flame. Keeper of the Dragon Flame. Strongest Fairy of the Magical Dimension.

Princess Stella of Solaria- Fairy of the Shining Sun and Moon.

Princess Aisha of Andros- Fairy of Waves

Princess Musa of Melody- Fairy of Music

Princess Flora of Linphea- Fairy of Nature

Princess Tecna of Zenith- Fairy of Technology

The future together was great. The future has been told. They were going to be the most powerful fairies in the Magical Dimension. But, then one tragic event happened.

The Ancestral Witches, Baltor, and Darkar attacked the Magical Dimension. The Kings and Queens of the planets were together on Domino. They all knew the villians were after their daughters. They had to do something. The Queen of Solaria had an idea. (Stella's parents don't get divorced).

Luna's (Stella mother) idea was that she had a family member living on Earth. They could send their girls there where there is no magic that can harm them. We can bring them back whenever they want.

All of the Royals agreed. Luna quickly called her cousin and told her the situation. While everyone else said goodbye to their daughters. Of course, Luna cousin Star

Said "yes". Star also told her the address to send them to. But, before Star hung up Luna told her a very important. She told not to tell the girls about this until their 16 years old. So they can understand. After the call, everyone was finishing up their goodbyes.

 **With Oritel and Marion(Bloom's parents)**

"Our sweet, sweet daughter Bloom", Marion cried. (The girls were only 1 year old)

"We'll miss you so much, but you will come back to us, and we will be a family again", Oritel said trying not to cry.

"Mommy. Daddy", Little Bloom said in her adorable voice.

Oritel and Marion smiled.

"Oh Bloom we'll miss you. Goodbye Bloom. We'll see each other again one day", Marion said.

They both kissed Bloom's forehead before she had to leave.

 **With Radius and Luna(Stella's parents)**

"My little Sunshine", Radius said with tears in his.

"You will grow up strong, and one day you will know about us", Luna said who was sobbing by now.

"Princess never forget that we love you and we will see you soon", Radius said.

 **With Alyssa and Rollos(Flora's parents)**

"My little flower we'll miss you", Alyssa said who was crying.

"You will bloom into a beauty flower one day", Rollos said.

"We'll get to see you one day again", Alyssa said.

 **With Teredor and Niobe(Aisha's parents)**

"My little girl we'll see you again soon", Teredor said.

"We'll miss you", Niobe said.

 **With Matlin and Hoe Boe(Musa's parents)(Musa's mom didn't die)**

"My little music girl we'll miss you", Matlin said.

"We'll see you soon", Hoe Boe said.

 **With Magnethia and Electronio(Tecna's parents)**

"Tecna we're going to miss you", Electronio said.

"My little girl we'll see you again", Magnethia said.

 **No POV**

Now all of the goodbyes were done all the Queens gathered around. Luna told everyone that the girls won't know about them until they're 16 when they can understand. The parents didn't want to agree, but they knew it was for the best. All of the parents then agreed.

Each of the girls had necklaces around their necks. Each of something that their parents thought they would love. The necklaces were from their parents.

Bloom's necklace was of a Dragon that represents the Dragon Flame. Underneath the dragon it said "Bloom".

Stella's was a Sun and Moon to represent her powers. Underneath the Sun and Moon is said "Stella".

Flora's was a flower to represent nature. Underneath the flower it said "Flora".

Aisha's was a wave to represent water that was her powers. Underneath the wave it said "Aisha".

Musa's was a musical note to represent music. Underneath the musical note it said "Musa".

Tecna's was a laptop to represent technology. Underneath laptop it said "Tecna".

The Queen's got in a circle and holded hands, and said "Transportus to Luna's cousin Star on Earth. **(I know so direct)** The spell was done, and the girls were gone. They were all crying, but they knew it was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Girls

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Girls**

 **Bloom POV**

Hi my name is Bloom Domino! I know interesting name. but, I'm not the only one with names like those. My friends have unique names too. But any way back to me. My birthday is December 10th. I'm 16 years old. My favorite color is red. I love reading. Especially ones about fairytales and magic. My best friend is Stella. But I love all my other friends too. Their names are Flora, Aisha, Musa, and Tecna. My favorite kinds of movies are romantic comedies. I love cooking cupcakes for my friends. My favorite is Pop, but no one likes music as much as Musa. My favorite food is pizza. I have a pet rabbit named Kiko. I had a boyfriend, but now ex-boyfriend. He cheated on me with my worst enemy Mitzi his name is Andy, but were still friends. That's all you really need to know about me. Except, I live with all my friends. We live with Stella's mom cousin, which is Stella's aunt. Something happened to everyone's parents, but Star won't tell us. But, I have feeling that we will find out. So you basically know all about me. So bye!

 **Stella POV**

Hey darling my name is Stella Solaria. I'm 16 years old along with all my other friends. My birthday is August 18th. My favorite color is green. Oh ya my name. It's unique. I love it. Ok back to other things. My hobbies is shopping. I love fashion. Plus, I love organizing pajama parties. My best friend is Bloom! But, I love my other friends too. Flora, Aisha, Musa, and Tecna are their names. My favorite kind of movies is comedies! Nothing is better than a laugh. I love dressing in super fashion and giving fashion tips. My favorite kind of music is Pop Music. I would tell you about where I live and parents, but I bet Bloom already told you so. That's all you need to know about me. Bye Darlings!

 **Flora POV**

Hello my name is Flora Linphea. I'm 16 years old. My birthday is March 1st. My favorite is pink. My hobbies is reading and taking pictures of plants and flowers. My best friend is Aisha. I love all my other friends too. But I feel closer to Aisha. I can talk to her about anything. I favorites movies is romantic. Super romantic movies! I know I just love a good love story. My favorite is the "The Notebook". I just love all the romance. I started crying during the movie too. **(I've never seen "The Notebook" so don't judge me)** I love giving advice to the Winx aka my friends Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Musa, and Tecna. I also I like keeping tidying up my room. I just can't have messy room. One time I went into Stella's room and there were clothes everywhere. I had to help Stella to organize her closet. Trust me with all the clothes she has it takes a while. We had to give her the biggest closet just for her clothes. But, I still love Stella. My favorite music is Classical. I know boring, but it is very relaxing. Oh look at the time I have to go and work on my garden in the backyard. You basically know everything about me so yay. Bye!

 **Aisha POV**

Hey people! My name is Aisha. My birthday is June 15th. My favorite color is light blue. My favorite hobbies is swimming and sports!. I just love sports, but my favorite is football. I know not girl like, but who said you have to be a boy to play football. That's why I'm trying out for the football this year. My friends and I are all in 11 grade. We go to Gardenia High. Were the Bulldogs. Our school colors are blue and white. **(my school is the bulldogs and our colors are blue and gray. So I just changed gray to white because I didn't want to completely copy. The blue is a light blue.)** But my friends don't know I'm trying out so I have to keep it a secret. All of my other friends are trying out for cheerleading so if I make the team they would be cheering for me too. My other friends' names are Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Tecna. So anyway, my best friend is Flora. I can talk to her about anything! My other friends are awesome too. My favorite movies are adventure ones. Who doesn't love a good adventure. I know I do. I love dancing! Any type of dance! But my favorite is hip-hop. My favorite music is hip-hop and rap. Well I got to go now I have dance class, and I can't be late now can I? See ya!

 **Musa POV**

What's up? The names Musa. My birthday is May 30th. My favorite color is yellow. My favorite hobby is playing music and singing. I love singing more than anything. I also can play any instrument you give me. But my favorite is the flute. The sweet sound is so relaxing and calming. Plus it's really beautiful. Sometimes music can remind you of nature. When I sing I'm in a different world. **(I love singing. I sing whenever to do homework or work in general. I'm even listening to music right now while I'm writing this.)** my best friend is Tecna. But I also have other best friends too. Their names are Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Aisha. My favorite movies are musicals. Now you can see how much I love music. I love going to musicals plays too. My favorite is the High School Musical 1,2, and 3. **(I like High School Musical but not love.)** I love performing on the stage in front of a crowd. It's a rush. Also the girls and I have a band. Our band name is Winx. That's our group name is Winx too. My favorite kind of music is Pop music, Rock, Rap, Hip-Hop….. you name it, I love it! Between the girls and me I'm the one who loves music the most. Alright that's literally all about me. Talk to you later!

 **Tecna** **POV**

Hey my name is Tecna. My birthday is December 16th. My favorite color is light blue, just like Aisha. My hobbies is programming computers, playing chess and solve enigmas. I know nerdy right? But my friends don't mind. That's why I love them all. They don't care if I'm a geek or nerd I'm still their best friend. Their names are Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, and Musa. My best friend is Musa, but I love all of my other friends. Were like a family. One of my favorite things to do is creating new inventions. Some take a while, some are really quick, but some work and some don't work. My favorite type of music is pop and electro. I know electro just for me. It sounds like technology. That reminds me I love technology. It's just interesting. Well you know everything about me. Now I'm going to go on my computer and play video games. I also love video games. So anyway bye!

 **I'm not always going to update this often. I just didn't have a lot of homework and I started on this chapter yesterday. But I hope you like this chapter. Please tell of what you think in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 The New Boys

**Chapter 3: The New Boys**

The girls woke up and got ready for school.

Bloom has red hair and cyan eyes. Her hair is waist length. She has pale skin. Bloom was wearing light washed jeans. A white tight tank top. A red beanie. A black leather jacket. With red Uggs. The red in the outfit helps her hair stand out. Her hair was curled at the bottom and was in a half up and half down style. With her dragon necklace that had her name underneath the dragon. Star said it was from her parents. She had on mascara, eyeliner, blush, powder, and a light pink lip gloss to give her lips shine. Lastly, she had a white purse.

Stella has golden blonde hair and golden-brown eyes. Her hair is waist length. She had medium skin tone. Stella was wearing a long sleeved red dress. Also she had black legging underneath. With a white beanie. With matching white 4in. heels. Her hair was in waves in a half up and half down style. With my Sun and Moon necklace that had my name underneath the Sun and Moon. Star said it was from my parents. She had on mascara, eyeliner, blush, powder, and a light orange lipstick. Lastly, she had gold chain bracelets on with gold earrings.

Flora has long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs and jade eyes. Her hair is waist length. She has tan skin. Flora was wearing pink tight tank top. With blue ripped jeans. She had a white infinity scarf. Also she had white low top converse. Her hair was curled at the bottom. She had on a necklace that had a flower on it. Underneath the flower it said her name. Star said it was from her parents. She had on mascara, eyeliner, blush, powder, and rose colored lipstick. Lastly, she had on silver heart earrings.

Aisha has long, dark wavy brown/black hair and cerulean eyes. Her hair is waist length. She is a dark-skinned girl. Aisha was wearing a jersey jacket that said "Andros" on the back, with the number "15" on the back also. 15 is her lucky and favorite number. 15 is also the day she was born. She also had on light washed ripped jeans. She had on light blue converse. Her curly hair was going down her back. With her wave necklace, underneath the wave was her name. Star said it was from her parents. She also had on light blue earring and bracelet. She had on mascara, eyeliner, blush, powder, and a pink lipstick to add color to her lips. Lastly, she had white sunglasses.

Musa has blackish blue hair and blue eyes. Her hair is waist length. She has fair skin. Musa was wearing a cropped gray sweater that said "TAKE IT EASY" in black. She had on mint high waisted skinny jeans. With gray Vanns. Along with a mint beanie with a pom pom on the too. Her hair was going straight down her back. She had on her musical note necklace. Underneath the musical note it said her name. Star said it was from her parents. She had on mascara, eyeliner, blush, powder, and pink lip gloss. Lastly, she had a black purse.

Tecna has magenta colored, asymmetrical bob- styled hair and teal eyes. She has a fair skin tone. Tecna was wearing a black loose fitted tank top. Lace outlined the bottom of the tank top. She had on teal jeans. The teal brings out her eyes. She had on black flower sandals. She had on her laptop necklace, underneath the laptop it said her name. Star said it was from her parents. She had on mascara, eyeliner, blush, powder, and pink-purplish lipstick. Lastly, teal flower earrings.

After they got done getting changed they went downstairs to get breakfast. Star was making breakfast.

"Good morning girls ready for breakfast?" Star asked.

"Sure", all the girls replied.

"Pancakes with whip cream on top with strawberries. With bacon on the side. With a glass of orange juice for Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Musa, and Tecna", Star said while giving the plate and glass of orange juice to each of the girls.

"Pancakes with whip cream on top with strawberries. With a fruit salad on the side. Strawberries, blueberries, bananas, cherries, raspberries, and blackberries on the side. With a glass of orange juice for Flora", Star said while giving the plate and glass to Flora.

"Thanks Star, but you don't have to make my breakfast everyday", Flora said.

"I know but I respect your decision about being a vegetarian. Plus I have some extra left over so I have them for my breakfast too", Star said

"Thanks Star", Flora said while eating her breakfast.

"Yeah thanks Star for making us breakfast everyday", the girls said.

"No problem girls, but you might want to hurry up and eat if you don't want to be late for school", Star said while cleaning up the pans and dishes.

"Alright", Stella replies for everyone.

Everyone got done eating and put their dishes in the sink. They all went to their rooms to get their book bags.

Bloom's was blue and had a red dragon on it. On the front pocket of the book bag it said "Bloom".

Stella's was white and had the sun and moon on it. On the front pocket of the bag it said "Stella".

Flora's was pink and had flowers all over. On the front pocket of her bag it said "Flora".

Aisha's was a beach back round where you can see the sand and ocean. On the front pocket of the bag it said "Aisha".

Musa's is red and has black musical notes all over. The front pocket it said "Musa".

Tecna's is purple and has computers, phones, and basically anything related to technology on it. The front pocket says "Tecna".

All of the girls bag was customized to fit their personality. Plus, their powers that they don't know about.

"Girls I have a feeling that something is going to happen", Tecna said.

"What kind of feeling Tecna", Bloom asked.

"I don't know its just a feeling", Tecna answered back.

"Alright I think you're a little sick. Lets just get to school so we won't be late. Okay?" Musa said.

So the girls walked to school. Which is a 10 minute walk. They got to school and everyone was staring at them. But it wasn't their fault. They're the most popular girls at their school. People are always trying to talk to them. Of course the girls talk back. They're not the type of popular girls who are snobby and full of themselves. They're kind and friendly popular girls. There's a difference. They went to their lockers and got their books. They all have the same schedules and their lockers are next to each other. First is Bloom, then Stella, then Flora, next is Aisha, then Musa, and lastly is Tecna. Their schedule is science first, then math, then English, then they have a free period, next they have lunch, next is history, then they have gym, again they have a free period next. But they usually go home in their second free period. They were done getting their books for science they turned around and saw boys they never seen before.

"Girls have you ever seen those boys here?" Stella asked.

"No I think their new here. We know everyone here", Musa said.

"Girls lets go or we're going to be late for class", Tecna said already started walking.

"Hey Tec wait up", Aisha said while all of us were running to catch up to her.

The Winx got to the science room and sat down in their seats. They don't sit together because of the seating chart. Each of them sat at a different table, but their tables are next to each other. There's 2 columns and its goes 3 rows down. There's more but that's their section of friends. The first table is Bloom. The next table to Bloom's left is Stella. Behind Bloom is Tecna. Then behind Tecna is Aisha. Behind Stella is Musa. Then behind Musa is Flora. They all sit by themselves, but that was going to change today.

"Students we have 6 new boys joining us today", Miss. Kathy said.

Then 6 boys walked in. They're the same boys who the Winx saw at their lockers.

"Everyone this is Sky, Brandon, Helia, Nabu, Riven, and Timmy", Miss. Kathy said while pointing at each of the boys while saying their names.

Sky has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is fair skinned. Sky is wearing a red shirt with a black leather jacket. With dark blue pants. Also he has red and black Jordans. He has a well-built body that consists of strong arms and a very muscular torso.

Brandon has short dark brown hair with bangs sharply towards his right eye. His eyes are brown. He has tan skin and a medium, athletic build. Brandon is wearing a green shirt that shows his muscles. With black pants. He had on white Jordans.

Helia has long black hair and blue eyes. He is fair skinned. He also has muscles. Helia is wearing white shirt with a plaid shirt with the buttons are opened. With blue pants. He had on black Jordans.

Nabu has long dark reddish-brown hair that was tied and purple eyes. His skin tone was fairer like a light brown. He also was well built. Nabu was wearing a white shirt inside and a purple and dark blue shirt with buttons, and beige pants with white Jordans.

Riven has short spiked magenta colored hair and violet eyes. He has a well built muscles. He has strong arms and a muscular torso. Riven is wearing a blue shirt and a white vest. He has purple pants. He has on black Jordans.

Timmy has light brown-orange hair and hazel eyes and he wears glasses. He has a medium skin tone. He's well built muscular body like every one of his friends. He wears a jean jacket over a white collared shirt with red pants and blue Jordans.

"Boys each of you introduce yourselves", Miss. Kathy asked.

"Hi I'm Sky. My birthday is March 20th. My favorite color is blue and my friends and I moved here from New York", Sky said.

"Hey I'm Brandon. My birthday is September 23rd. My favorite color is green. And Sky told you where we are from", Brandon said.

"Hello I'm Helia. My birthday is September 2nd. My favorite color is orange. So yeah that's it", Helia said.

"Hey I'm Nabu. My birthday is June 5th. My favorite color is red. So yeah", mabu said.

"What's up I'm Riven. My birthday is October 15th. My favorite color is magenta like my hair. That's all you need to know", Riven said.

"Hey I'm Timmy. My birthday is February 15th. My favorite color is yellow. That's all", Timmy said.

"Thank you boys now let me give you seats. First I want to know who has classes with them. Anyone?" Miss. Kathy asked.

"Their schedules is science first, then math, next they have English, then a free period, then after that they have lunch, next is history, then gym, then another free period", Miss. Kathy said and asked.

Each hand of the Winx went up. They all literally have the same schedule. Some other hands went up too.

"Andy, Mitzi, Mark, and Kelly what classes do you have with them?" Miss. Kathy asked them.

"I have math, lunch, and history with them", Andy answered.

"I got English and gym, and lunch with them", Mitzi answered with hope in her voice. She really wanted those guys with her.

"Math, English, and lunch", Mark replied.

"English, lunch, and gym", Kelly answered.

"Okay Winx what do you have with them", Miss. Kathy asked the Winx.

"Miss. Kathy the Winx and I have the same schedule as them all the classes are the same", Bloom replied for all of us. None of us minded.

"Okay that helps a lot. Do you girls mind to show them their classes and get them introduced to the school until they get used to it", Miss. Kathy asked.

"Not at all", all of the Winx replied at the same time.

"Okay boys let me give you your seats", Miss. Kathy said.

"Sky you can sit next to Bloom. Brandon sit next to Stella. She's the table to the left of Bloom. Helia you sit next to Flora. She's two tables behind Stella. Nabu you can sit next to Aisha. She's the table to the right of Flora. Riven you sit next to Musa. She's behind Stella. And Timmy you sit next to Tecna. She's the table behind Bloom. Alright boys", Miss. Kathy said.

Each of the boys sat down in their seats next to one of the Winx girls. The girls introduced themselves to one of the boys that they are sitting next to.

 **With Bloom and sky**

"My name is Bloom. Nice to meet you", Bloom said to Sky.

"Nice to meet you too", Sky said back

 **With Stella and Brandon**

"Hey I'm Stella", Stella said to Brandon.

"Hey Stella you already know me. Nice to meet you", Brandon replied.

 **With Flora and Helia**

"Hello I'm Flora", Flora said to Helia.

"Nice to meet you Flora", Helia said.

 **With Aisha and Nabu**

"Hey I'm Aisha. Nice to meet you", Aisha said to Nabu.

"Hey Aisha. Nice to meet you too", Nabu said.

 **With Musa and Riven**

"What's up I'm Musa", Musa said.

"What's up to you too Musa", Riven replied.

 **With Tecna and Timmy**

"Hello I'm Tecna", Tecna said.

"Nice to meet you Tecna", Timmy said back.

 **No POV**

The Winx and boys started working on science. They got a project to work on. The project is about the ocean. Each group has parts of the ocean they have to talk about. There's 24 people in the class. The class was divided in half. Each group was of 12 people. each group had 6 parts of the ocean they had to talk about. They are 12 different parts so each group got 6. Between the 12 people you go into pairs of 2. So each pair gets 1 part they have to research about. Then when all 6 parts are done the group has to combine the 6 parts together for the project and each pair explains the part they had. Then together they make an conclusion. The Winx and boys get paired together. The pairs are the partner they sit next to. They all decided they are going to start working on the project today. All of them are going to work on the project at the girls house.

They all through their morning classes. Now they have a free period. All of them were going to introduce themselves to each other. The Winx and boys went outside for their free period. They all sat near a big tree and started talking to each other.

 **I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter is going to be pretty interesting. If you found the project explaining confusing just leave in the review that you found it confusing and I will explain it better in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Bets and Races

**Chapter 4: Bets and Races**

 **Musa POV**

The girls and I have a free period and the new boys are with us. The girls and I agreed that we'll introduce ourselves more to the boys. The boys thought it would be fine. So now were going outside with the boys near a lake that's near the school. When we got there we sat down by the lake.

"So you guys are from New York huh?" I asked them.

"Yeah we all lived together there too", I think Brandon answered.

"That's cool me and the girls live together too with Stella's aunt", Aisha said.

"We all lived in apartments our parents live far away from here. They live in England. They thought we might have a better life here", Sky said.

"Oh that's great", Stella said in a dull voice.

"Hey girls you alright? You seem a little down when we mentioned our parents", Riven asked us.

"No we're fine its we don't know and never met our parents", Bloom answered in a sad voice.

"Were sorry we didn't know", Helia said.

"No its alright. Like you said you didn't know. That's why we live with Stella's aunt. But all of us have a gift from our parents", Flora said.

"What are those gifts?" Timmy asked.

"Well our parents gave each of us a necklace. I have a laptop with my name underneath", Tecna said while showing her necklace to the boys.

"I have a dragon with my name underneath", Bloom said while showing her necklace.

"I have a Sun and Moon with my name underneath", Stella said while showing her necklace.

"I have a flower with my name underneath", Flora said while showing her necklace.

"I have a wave with my name underneath", Aisha said while showing her necklace.

"And I have a musical note with my name underneath", I said while showing my necklace.

"Those are really nice", Sky said.

"Thanks so anyway we know all of you so how about me and the girls introduce ourselves more", I said.

"That's alright but I have question. Why do you girls call yourselves the "Winx"?" Riven asked.

"Oh about that me and girls met each other in kindergarden and we been friends since then. And we came up with a group name", Tecna said.

"That's alright me and the guys call ourselves the "Specialists", Sky said.

"Alright. So anyway my name is Bloom Domino. My birthday is December 10th. My favorite color is red. My favorite movies are romantic comedies. I love cooking cupcakes for my friends. And my favorite music is Pop. I have a pet rabbit named Kiko. Plus, I'm 16 years old", Bloom said.

"I'm Stella Solaria. My birthday is August 18th. My favorite color is green. I love shopping and organizing pajama parties. My favorite movies are comedies. I love dressing in super fashion and giving fashion tips. My favorite music is Pop music. I'm also 16 years old", Stella said.

"Just to give you a warning Stella loves fashion and shopping to much. When we go to the mall with her were in there for hours. We have to drag Stella out of the mall everytime. I swear my feet will fall off one day", I said while laughing.

"Thanks for the warning. We used to have a friend like that. We know how you feel", Riven said.

"Hey I'm not that bad", Stella said.

"Yes you are Stella", me and the girls said together.

"Alright anyway I'm Flora Linphea. My birthday is March 1st. My favorite color is pink. I like taking and reading pictures of plants and flowers. My favorite movies are romantic ones. I like giving advice. And my favorite music is classical", Flora said.

"Cool. Helia over here likes nature too. Also he is the peace maker when the rest of us get into fights", Brandon said.

"No way Flora is the same with us. The peace maker of the group. You wouldn't believe how many fight we got in that she had to break up", Stella said while laughing.

"Well most of them were about clothes and fashion which all arrows point to you Stella", I retorted back.

"Okay Okay maybe they were my fault. But you joined in to", Stella retorted back.

I was about to say something again but Flora interrupted me.

"Girls not the time to have fight okay", Flora said.

Neither me or Stella answered.

"Okay?" Flora said a bit louder.

"Okay", me and Stella said at the same time.

"Lets get on with the introductions. I'm Aisha Andros. I'm 16 years old. I love swimming and sports. But I love football the most. My favorite movies are adventure ones. I love dancing. Any type of dance! My favorite music is hip-hop and rap. My favorite color is light blue. Also my birthday is June 15th", Aisha said.

"That's our girl. Doesn't care what guys think if she plays sports", I said.

"Cool we love a girl who plays sports especially football", Nabu said while smirking.

"Okay anyway my names Tecna Zenith. My birthday is December 16th. I'm 16 years old. I program computers and play chess. I love crating new inventions. My favorite music is pop and electro. My favorite color is light blue. Also I like Sci-Fi movies", Tecna said.

"No way! You basically explained Timmy. He's all about technology", Sky said.

I saw Timmy and Tecna blushing. I knew right then and there they were going to end up together.

"So finally me. The names Musa Melody. My birthday is may 30th. Favorite color is yellow. I love playing music and singing. I love performing on the stage in front of a crowd. I love the rush. My favorite movies are musicals. My favorite music is pop, rock, rap, hip-hop… you can name any I love it", I said.

"If you think you love music, you haven't met Musa. She can play any instrument", Bloom said.

"Well I can but my favorite is the flute", I said.

"That's cool we don't know how to play any instruments, but we really would like to learn. If that's okay with you", Sky said.

"Of course I don't mind, but none of you play music", I asked them.

"Not all of us. Riven here knows how to play the piano and guitar", Brandon said while patting Riven on the back.

For some reason I was blushing. I don't know why, but he makes me feel different. I could be falling for him. No I just met him. There's nothing called love at first sight. Maybe there is.

"So that's all the introductions look at the time!", Tecna said.

"SHIT. Were going to be late to lunch", Flora said. **(Flora is still sweet, but she has a badass side)**

"What's the problem it's lunch we wont get in trouble. Its not a class", Timmy asked confused.

"That's true, but a lot of people buy lunch and if you're the last one you get the bad food. The girls and I always get there early we just got lost in time with talking. But we don't mind talking to you guys", I said while getting up.

"Trust us. You do not and I repeat do not want to be late to lunch. Or you'll starve in until our last period which is a free period", Stella said while exaggerating a little.

"So how we go now because we have a minute until the bell rings and it take an minute for half of the grade get there. Before you ask the girls and I always get there that's why we get the good food", Tecna said.

"Alright lets go, but I think we might have to run to get there", Aisha said while getting ready to run.

"Lets have a race. If one of the girls get there first the boys have to carry us to our house. If the boys get there first get to take us on a date. You can do anything you want on the date", Flora said while trying to make it interesting.

"Deal", Sky said.

"Deal", Bloom said while shaking Sky's hand.

The girls and I got in a huddle and said what guys were going to get.

"I got Brandon", Stella whispered.

"I got Nabu", Aisha whispered.

"I got Helia", Flora whispered.

"I got Timmy", Tecna whispered.

"And I got Riven", I whispered with a smirk on my face.

"Okay girls so it will be me and Sky racing to the school. And I know we will win", Bloom said smirking.

"Ok ready set go", I said.

The girls and I started running. We weren't those girls who are slow. The girls and I are trying out for cheerleading for we have to be fast and have agility. The boys were catching up to us. Even though Aisha is the fastest and we all know that. The girls and I came up with a plan for every time we race boys. Which you will find out at the end of the race. I saw Stella near Brandon and I knew what to do.

"Stella go", I screamed to her.

When I said that she tackled Brandon to the ground and she was underneath him. Which I think is pretty awkward.

Then it was Aisha's turn.

"Aisha go", I yelled.

Aisha tackled Nabu to the ground. She was on top of him. She was good at keeping him down because she's good at tackling.

"Flora go", I screamed.

Then Flora tackled Helia to the gorund. She might seem sweet at first but she can put up a fight.

"Tecna now", I yelled.

Then she tackled Timmy to the ground. Even she loves technology she loves getting rough sometimes.

Now it was my turn. I tackled Riven to the ground. When we stopped I starred into his eyes. He was on top of me. He was still in shock. Now it was all up to Bloom.

 **Bloom's POV**

The girls tackled the other boys I knew it was up to me. Sky was only a little behind me. I saw the school up ahead of me. I ran as fast as I could. I was almost there. I was one foot away. I looked beside me, and Sky was right next to me. Sky and I got to the school at the same time. It was a tie!

The other girls and boys caught up to us. The boys had confused faces. The girls had smirks on their faces. I was the first one to speak up.

"Well anyway it was a tie looks like both of us won", I said.

"One question what the hell was that?" Riven asked.

"I'm surprised. That's the first person to ever defeat Bloom in a race. I must say Bloom you have a little completion. Sky you just completed a great achievement", Musa said in a shocked manner.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nabu asked while scratching his head.

"Well the girls and I have a plan when we race boys", Tecna said.

"Every time we race everyone of us choose someone to tackle like right now. I had Brandon. Tecna had Timmy. Aisha had Nabu. Musa had Riven. Flora had Helia. Then one of us race the boy that was left. In this case it was Bloom racing Sky", Stella explained.

"That's makes a little sense", Timmy said.

"Every time we done this no has ever beat Bloom there wasn't even a tie", Aisha said.

"That's right. I'm impressed Sky. And every time someone beats it gets announced at lunch. Which doesn't happen a lot", said while being impressed.

"You don't have to do that", Sky said.

"I know I want to. I decided it was a rule", I said.

"Well if you want to", Sky said.

"So it looks like we win", Helia said.

"Actually that's is where you are wrong", I said.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

"I mean it was a tie. That's means we both win. You guys have to carry us on your backs. And you guys get to take us on a date", I said.

"I'm fine with that anyone else", Flora said.

"I'm fine with that", the girls said.

"Alright we agree, but we have conditions", Sky said.

"And what are those conditions?", I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well the date are separate dates. And I get to take Bloom on a date", said Sky.

"I have Stella", said Brandon.

"I get to take Flora", said Helia.

"I'll get Tecna", Timmy said.

"I have Musa", Riven said.

"I have Stella", said Brandon.

"And I have Aisha", Nabu said.

"Fine with me", I said with a shrug.

"Its fine with us also", the rest of the girls said.

"Umm girls we missed half of lunch", Tecna said.

"Oh no. I think it is fine we will have enough time to make the announcement. We will just eat at diner when we have a free period", I said.

"I thinks that's fine, but we'll be hungry", Musa said.

"Well I rather eat good food than starve", Brandon said while laughing.

"I agree", everyone said.

"Alright we'll go to the diner during our free period", Stella said to make it official.

"Lets go inside and make the announcement", I said.

The Winx and Specialists went inside the school to tell everyone that Bloom and Sky tied. Which is pretty big news. A lot of guys raced the Winx, but none of them won or even close to tying.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took a while I just to do homework first. The next chapter will be the announcement and the diner. Please review of what you think of the chapter. You can also PM me. Bye everyone.**


	5. Announcement, Dodge Ball, and Confession

**Chapter 5: Announcements, Dodge Ball, and Confessions**

 **Stella POV**

Well the girls and boys just finished the race. It was a tie. So that means the boys have to carry us on their backs to the diner and while going home. The boys get to take us on a date. Brandon's taking me on a date. He was the second one to pick. So I think means he wanted to go on a date with me, but just didn't ask. Well I kind of like Brandon. He's hot and nice. He was also sweet, even though I didn't know him long he always listened to the girls and I. He didn't interrupt us he looked interested. I think I might like him. But anyway were going in the school and going to the cafeteria to announce how Sky tied with Bloom. I was next to Brandon just walking. We got to the cafeteria and Musa got up on an empty table.

"Everybody listen up", Musa yelled and she whistled.

Everybody turned their heads to see who yelled.

"Everybody we got big news about a certain that happened", said Aisha joining her on the table.

Those 2 are always the ones to get everyone's attention by sceaming or yelling. Just don't get them mad. They have a bit of a temper.

"Us girls had a race with the new guys", said Musa.

We saw some guys smirk thinking the boys lost and they were going to get embarrassed well they were way wrong. Just because you lost doesn't mean everyone else loses.

"Some of you guys know the trick that the Winx and I use. I know what all of you are thinking that they lost, but that's where you are wrong", I said

The other boys lost their smirks.

"Bloom was the one racing. Sky was racing Bloom. Sky didn't beat, but they tied. Which is better than the other boys we raced", Tecna said while smirking.

"Clap for Sky everybody actually doing well in the race", Bloom said.

Everyone started clapping. A lot of people were shocked. But they still clapped. Some people even congratulated Sky. They were impressed. After all of that was done the belled ring which is bad because they have to go to their lockers.

"Guys we have to get going or were going to be late and we have to go our lockers", I yelled.

"Crap you're right Stella we have to get going and we have to run to our lockers if we don't want to be late", Bloom said.

All of them started running to their lockers. They had to dodge some students who were going to their classes. They almost bumped into students, but they didn't. They finally got to their locker which was easy because their lockers are across from each other. They got their books from History. They closed their lockers and looked at each other. The bell rang so that mean they were late. They looked at each other and smirked.

"RACE YA", yelled all of them.

All them set off running. Brandon and I were head of everyone. Everyone is usually shocked by that except the girls and boys. I might be all into fashion, but I know how to be tough and be sporty. Well you have to be that for cheerleading. Brandon and I were the first ones there.

"Nice race Stella", Brandon said.

"Thanks", I said.

The rest of the girls and boys came.

"Wow Stella you run fast nice", Sky said.

"Why thank you very much", I said while bowing down.

We all started laughing together.

"Guys I have a question. How did you know where the History room was?" Musa asked.

"Well I just followed Stella", Brandon said.

"And we just followed you girls and Brandon and Stella", Riven said.

"Alright guys we might want to get inside before we get in even more trouble", Tecna said.

"You're right Tec. We need to get in side", I said while opening the door.

"We are all of you late", Mr. Jones asked. The History teacher.

"Well these guys are new and we were showing them around", Aisha said nice as possible.

"Well alright, but it better not happen again", Mr. Jones said.

"Okay", we all said at the same time.

There were 12 seats left, and all of them were near each other. The desks were big so that meant 2 people at one desk like in Science.

"Hey why don't you sit with me", a high girly voice said.

They turned around at saw Diaspro waving her hand around.

"Umm no thanks", Sky said and the other guys agreed.

"Sky come on you can sit with me" Bloom said.

"Thanks", Sky said smiling.

While all of that were happening 4 more pairs sat down. It was Flora and Helia at one table, then Musa and Riven at another, then Aisha and Nabu at a different one, and Tecna and Timmy sitting together. It was only Brandon and me left standing.

"Hey Stella want to sit together", Brandon asked.

"Sure why not" I replied.

In this class they are no assigned seats so everyone can sit where ever they want. The girls usually sat together so there were empty table, but those seats are filled now.

"Ok class today I'm going to give you assigned seats", Mr. Jones said.

The class groaned.

"As for you new guys. Miss. Kathy told me how the Winx are showing you around so the Winx will sit with you. Your seats are where you are sitting right now and ame goes for you Winx. Okay?" he said.

"Alright", all of us said.

I was pretty happy to sit next to Brandon.

"Also all your teachers know about this so that means all of would be sitting together", Mr. Jones said.

"Okay", all of us said.

"That's not fair we do they get to sit with them. They don't even have the same schedule", Diaspro said.

"Honey you don't even know if we have the same schedule, which we do. Plus we said that we would show the guys around so how about you mind your own business", I said while a smirk forming my lips.

"URRG. You think you are all that, but you aren't bitch", Diaspro yelled.

"That's enough Diaspro. You have detention for 5 days. If you skip any more will be added. Is that clear?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Yes", Diaspro muttered.

Diaspro just glared at me.

"What was that about", Brandon asked me.

"I'll tell you at the diner with the rest of the guys", I replied.

He just nodded. The period went on. Then the bell rang. We got up and went to our lockers. We put our books in our locker because we have gym next. The guys were told earlier by the principal that they needed gym clothes. So they have gym clothes so they can do gym. While we were walking there Timmy asked a question.

"What was that with Diaspro", Timmy asked.

"We'll tell you at the diner", I said.

They all agreed and we got the gym and we went into separate locker rooms to get changed. They got out to the gym and sat in the benches.

"Okay today were playing dodge ball", the gym teacher said.

"The other class will be playing in the other gym. I will separate you in half for the game. The teams are Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Flora, Helia, Aisha, Nabu, Musa, Riven, Tecna, and Timmy. The other team is Mitzi, Kelly, Diaspro, Jared, Nick, Brendan, Andrew, Krystal, Chelsea, Emily, Chris, and Danny. Bloom and Sky your team is on the left side of the gym. Mitzi your team is the right side. Now go to your sides", the teacher said. Her name is Mrs. B.

"Come one guys. Lets show the other team how we play dodge ball", Aisha said.

"This will be easy if you know how to dodge. I'm guessing you do know how to dodge. Right?" I asked.

"Of course we know to dodge", Brandon said.

"Okay lets beat the other team. Come hands in", Musa said putting her hand in the middle.

"Lets say "Lets Win"", Flora suggested while she put her hand in the middle along with Musa's hand.

"I agree", Bloom said putting her hand in.

Sky put his hand in. Then Stella put her hand in. then Brandon's hand. Nabu put his in next. Then Aisha put hers. Riven put his in. Then Timmy put his in. then Tecna put his hand after him. Helia put his hand in last.

"Lets Win", they all yelled.

Mrs. B whistled her whistle. Musa, Aisha, Riven, Sky, and Flora went up to get a ball. When they got back Flora shot the ball at Krystal. Musa shot the ball at Jared. Krystal got hit with the ball. But, Jared moved over and Diaspro got hit and she screamed.

"Look what you did. I broke a nail because of you", Diaspro screamed at Musa.

"Listen it's just a nail it's not like you got hit in the head. So stop being over dramatic", Musa retorted back.

"URGG", Daispro yelled.

Then she sat down in the bleachers.

Riven threw his ball at Nick. Nick wasn't really lucky, he tried to catch the ball but it hit him the stomach. He went to the bleachers and sat down. Bloom got her hands in a ball and shot for Andrew. Andrew missed that catch and the ball hit his arm he was out. Danny threw the ball, Tecna tried to catch it but she missed so she was out. Jared then threw a ball at Musa she got hit and went to go sit next to Tecna. Riven got a other ball and went to hit Jared. Jared wasn't so lucky this time, he got hit and went to go sit. Kelly threw a ball and it hit Sky he was out. Emily threw a ball and it hit Helia. Aisha threw a ball at Brendan and he got hit in the stomach. Nabu threw a ball and it hit Chris. Flora threw the ball and got Chelsea out. Kelly threw the ball and hit Flora. Danny threw the ball and hit Aisha. Then he had another ball and hit Nabu. Kelly threw the ball and it got Bloom out. Brandon threw the ball and got Danny out. Then at the same time I hit Emily. Brandon threw another ball and hit Kelly. Mitzi hasn't done anything, but she had a ball in her hands. She was pointing right at me.

"Hey Blondie heads up", Mitzi said.

I turned around and saw a ball coming at me. Being with my quick reflexes I did a triple back flip. The ball missed me, but I didn't notice she had another ball in her hands. She threw the ball at me, which was bad because I was still doing a triple back flip. The ball hit me, but I was still in the air. When the ball hit me I lost my train of thought and I fell out of the air. I fell on the floor really hard. I noticed that Brandon got Mitzi out. Then he saw me.

"STELLA", he yelled.

Then I blacked out.

 **Brandon POV**

I just got Mitzi out. Then I saw Stella fall on the ground hard.

"STELLA", I yelled.

I ran over to her and picked her up in my arms bridal style. She was passed out. The others came up to me.

"Look what you did. What the hell", I yelled at Mitzi who was just smirking.

"What? I just hit her with a ball. She is just a weakling", Mitzi said innocently.

"You did that on purpose. You knew she was flipping, but you still hit her. You are monster", I said with anger boiling inside of me.

"Mitzi what you did was unacceptable. As a former cheerleader you know never to hit someone or distract someone while doing a flip. You have detention for a week with a Saturday school. Go to the principal's office NOW", Mrs. B said.

Mitzi left to the principal's office after she got changed. Stella was still in my arms. I never put her down. I was so worried about her. Even though we just met today I had feelings for her when I started hanging out with her and her friends, but Stella stands out more to me. I just don't want anything to happen to her. That's why I chose Stella for a date. I was pulled out from Mrs. B.

"Brandon you can take Stella to the nurse, but you need someone to show you there", said Mrs. B.

"That's alright we came a day before we started to get to know the school. So I know where the nurse's office is", I said to her.

"Okay alright you can take her now. As for all of you, you were all great at dodge ball. Especially you boys, you should try out for football. Tryouts are Friday. I'll talk to the coach. Now all of you go get changed and go to your next class. Brandon go take Stella to the nurse", Mrs. B said.

"Okay", I said.

I was running down the halls with Stella in my arms. I finally got to the nurse's office. I told the nurse what happen and I put her on a bed and pulled the curtain. The nurse said I should go to my classes, but I said I wanted to stay here. She agreed with me, but she said to get changed. So I said that I would. I went to the locker room and got changed. I told Mrs. B that I would stay with Stella in the nurse's office. She said all right. It was fine. I went back to the nurse's office. Stella was still lying there asleep. I sat down in the chair beside Stella's bed. I put her hand in my hand. I kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and lastly her hand. I really care about her even if we just met today. I just stared at her. I hate seeing her like this.

"Oh Stella I really hope you will be okay. Even though we just met I really like you. I feel really lucky to take you out on a date. I just hope you will be okay", I said.

My eyes were getting watery. I couldn't see her like this. I stayed there. I wasn't going to move no matter what. She's not like the other girls I met. Which is a good thing

 **Tecna POV**

I was going to see Stella at the nurse's office, but I stopped at the door when I saw Brandon. He was holding her hand. I took my phone out and took at video. I saw him kiss her forehead, then her cheek, and lastly her hand. Then he started talking.

"Oh Stella I really hope you will be okay. Even though we just met I really like you. I feel really lucky to take you out on a date. I just hope you will be okay", he said.

I thought that was so sweet. I stopped the video. I headed outside where the rest of the group was. We were going to the diner, but what happened to Stella we didn't want to go without her. I got to the group and I was going to tell them about what happened.

"Guys you wouldn't believe what just happen", I said.

"What happened Tec?" Aisha asked me.

"How about I just show you", I said while taking out my phone.

"Here just look at the video", I said while playing the video.

 _Brandon kissed Stella's forehead, then cheek, and finally her hand. Then he started talking._

" _Oh Stella I really hope you will be okay. Even though we just met I really like you. I feel really lucky to take you out on a date. I just hope you will be okay", he said._

 _Then the video ended at that._

"Oh my god that was so sweet", Bloom said.

"I know I can't wait to tell Stella", Musa said.

"I just hope Stella will be all right. I swear I'm going to punch Mitzi", Aisha said while cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah anyway who is Mitzi", Nabu asked.

"Well she part of the group that hates us. Diaspro is also in that group. They hate us because where the popular girls. But it gets annoying being the most popular group. Everyone wants to be friends with you only so they can be popular. But they specifically hate some of us. Mitzi hates Stella the most. Diaspro hates me the most. Krystal hates Flora. Sally hates Aisha. Tiffany hates Tecna. And Missy hates Musa. All of them are sluts. They almost slept with all the boys. They dress in way too tight clothes. We hate them", Bloom said.

"Wow they sound awful. Thanks for telling us", Sky said.

"No problem. Hey how about we go see Stella and Brandon", Musa suggested.

"Yeah sure why not", Aisha said.

"Come lets go", I said.

 **Stella POV**

I was waking up. I looked at my surroundings. I was in the nurse's office. I felt someone holding my hand. I looked over and saw Brandon. He was holding my hand. He looked cute just sleeping there.

"Brandon?" I said.

"Mmm", Brandon mumbled.

"STELLA", he shot up.

"Hey. Why do I feel like hell?" I asked.

"You don't remember what happen in gym?" he asked.

"I kind of do, but it is a little fuzzy. I remember dodge ball and Mitzi", said.

"Well we were playing dodge ball and Mitzi was about to hit you. You did a flip, but she had another ball with her and she hit you while you were still doing the flip, and you fell. You got knocked and I carried you here. I got changed. And I been here ever since", Brandon told me.

"Wow. That's really sweet of you to stay here with me", I said.

"Hey its no big deal I just want to make sure you were all right", he said.

"Hey you know how I'm taking you out on a date", he asked me.

"Yeah I know. Why do you ask?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well how about I take you out on Friday", he asked.

"I would love to", I said smiling.

"Well thank you for saying", he said.

"My pleasure", I said.

Then I heard noises coming in. I saw the girls and guys.

"Hey Stella how you feeling", Bloom asked.

"I'm feeling fine girls", I said.

"Are you feeling up to it to leave and go home and work on the project?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling fine to go home", I said while getting up.

"All right let me just tell the nurse that your leaving", Musa said.

"Let me call Star to tell her and have something ready to eat. I'm starving and I'm guessing you are too", Tecna said.

"Yeah thanks Tec" Aisha said.

"Well lets go I'm not sitting around he all day", I said.

"All right calm down Stell", Bloom said.

"The nurse said you can go now", Musa said coming back in the room.

"Star said she's making cookies. But for some reason she insisted for reason that the boys stay for some reason", Tecna said.

"Why would Star want the boys to stay for dinner", Flora asked.

"I don't how about we just go", I said getting impatient.

"Okay lets go. We don't want Stella to get mad", Flora said jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny Flora", I said.

"I know", Flora said.

We all started laughing while going out the nurse's office.

"Do you guys have to go to your locker to get homework", I asked.

"Crap we totally forgot about homework", Bloom said.

"So lets go to our lockers", I said all ready walking.

We all got to our lockers and got our homework, books, and put everything in our book bags. We closed our lockers and started heading out the school. This is our free period. Everyone else still has class. That's why I love having a free period. We were going to the girls house to do our project.

 **Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. This chapter is a bit longer than the others. The other chapters were 13-14 pages long on Microsoft Word. This chapter was 19 pages. I been busy. I had a lot of stuff to do. I been getting really busy for school. So I might not update as often. But I still will update. I want to start a new story. But I don't know what couple I want to do can you help me?**

 **Bloom and Sky**

 **Stella and Brandon**

 **Flora and Helia**

 **Aisha and Nabu**

 **Musa and Riven**

 **Tecna and Timmy**

 **Leave which one you want me to write a story about in the reviews or you can just PM me.**

 **Please leave reviews and PM me if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6 Neighbors and Rooms

**Chapter 6: Neighbors and Rooms**

 **(Just to make sure everyone knows. The Winx and Specialists are in junior year. So that means their in 11** **th** **grade. Plus I also changed the project. In pairs you have to do a project on an ocean part. The teacher chose the topic. The only difference is that you don't work in groups. Only in pairs of two. )**

 **Aisha POV**

We got to mine and the girls house. These boys are different from all of the other boys we met. The guys the girls and I dated only wanted to get in bed with us, but we would never do that. Every boy was like that. But these boys are different. But Nabu attracts more to me. He loves sports. He's super cute. Plus he didn't say anything about me playing sports. All of the guys didn't say anything. They respected me for playing sports. The other boys I dated told me stop playing sports because sports aren't for girls especially the popular girls. I was so mad about that. One time one of them pushed it and I punched them in the stomach and a place where a guy should never be kicked. But these guys don't care about that. Especially Nabu didn't care about that. I think I might like.

"Hey we live right next to you", Nabu said.

"Well makes it easier for you to go home right", I said.

"It sure does make it easier especially because were staying for dinner for some random reason", Sky said.

"Right, but I don't know why Star wants you guys to stay for dinner?" said Bloom.

"How about we ask her later", Tecna suggested.

"That's a great idea Tec", I said.

"Lets go inside now", Stella said.

"Sure Stell lets go inside", I said putting my arm around Stella.

We all went inside. The boys looked shocked.

"Wow your house looks big", Riven said.

"Well your house is the same size plus we need a big house because we have 7 people living. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, Tecna, Star, and me", said Musa.

"But we had to give Stella the room with the biggest closet because she has so many clothes", Tecna joked.

"What I love fashion sue me", Stella said putting her hands up.

"Stell you know we don't mean", Bloom said laughing.

"Girls is that you?" Star said coming into the room.

"Yeah Star were here with the boys", I said.

"Oh hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Star", Star introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Nabu. These are my friends Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, and Timmy", Nabu said while pointing each of his friends.

"Nice to meet you all. All of you go work on your projects. I'll bring up the cookies in a minute. Alright?" Star said.

"Alright Star thanks", I said.

"Don't mention it", Star said while walking back into the kitchen.

"Come on we'll show you to our rooms", I said.

Nabu followed me because he's my partner. The other girls led the boys to their rooms. We got to my room.

My walls are light blue. I have a big balcony with white curtains. I have shelves near my bed and they are white. My bed is white with light blue pillows and blanket. Across from my bed I have a flat screen tv. Next to my bed I have a speaker alarm clock. I can charge my phone in it. It's also a speaker for my music. Plus it's an alarm clock to wake me up. On each side of my bed I have a white squared shaped lamp. On my walls I have beach inspired decoration and pictures. My favorite picture is a huge framed picture of the girls and I at the beach in our bikinis. I have a desk with a squared shaped mirror. I have a walk in closet. It has four sides. One side is full of my sport equipment. Another side is full of bottoms and shirts, and dresses and my bras and underwears. The third side is full of shoes. The last side is for organization for pillows, blankets, and other things. Like my winter clothes are packed away. Then I have a bathroom that the wall is a beach shore. I have a Mac from Apple on my desk along with my Apple Mac Book Air. In my room I have 2 light blue arm chairs. A light blue couch that hold for people. plus two light blue beanbag chairs. That's my room. **(The room link is on my profile. All of the girls rooms are on there I added some things of my own with each room.)**

"Wow I like your room. It reflects your personality", Nabu said.

"Thanks. Each of the girls got to decorate our rooms any way we want. So I chose the beach. That's why I have a picture of the girls and I at the beach", I said while blushing.

"I like it. So you want to get started on the project", he asked.

"Yeah sure lets get started", I said.

What the hell is happening to me. I never blushed in front of a guy.

 **Tecna POV**

I led Timmy to my room. I think I might like Timmy. He loves the same things I love. Technology. I opened the door to my room.

I have a white platform for my bed. A white mattress, light blue pillows and blankets. A flat screen tv. I have 2 night stands. I have my walk in closet. I side is full of shoes. Another is shirts and tops. One side is bottoms with my bras and underwear. The other side is empty not much is there. I have a bathroom. The walls are light blue. All of the girls have a cabinet for our makeup. Were not like Diaspro and her friends who wear layers of makeup that makes you look like a Barbie doll. We wear light makeup. I have a white desk with my Mac from Apple on it. Then I have my Apple Mac Book Air next to my bed. My walls are white with tints of light blue. On one of the walls is a picture of the girls and I with our phones in our hands. It's a framed huge picture. Then my huge window with white curtains with a balcony. It was the day when we got our phones. We were so happy. Then I have smaller pictures of the girls and I. Some are first day of school. Some are when we were little. Were like sisters even though were best friends. **(Link on profile.)**

"Wow I like your room Tecna. It really looks like you", Timmy said.

"Thanks the girls and I got to decorate our rooms anyway we wants. Star also has rooms for each of us", I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well for me start has a room with computer and gadgets because she knows I like technology. For Aisha we have a gym because she loves sports. For Musa we have a music room full of instruments. For Stella we have a designing room for her fashions. Flora has a greenhouse for nature. Bloom has her own kitchen. We have two kitchens. One is for everyone and another is for Bloom because she loves cooking", I explained to him.

"Wow that's really cool", he said.

"Thanks Star wanted us to have something for our own", I said.

"Cool. Anyway do you want to get started on our project", he asked.

"Yeah sure no problem", I said.

Then we got started on the project.

 **Flora POV**

Helia and I got to my room. We have a lot in common. He said he liked nature and he is the peace maker in his group like me.

My room has light pink walls with flowers separated on the walls. My beds headboard is white. My pillows and blanket is light pink. I have 2 light pink chairs at the foot of my bed. I have a big window with light pink curtains and a balcony. There's a light pink couch near my window. I have a walk in closet. One side is bottoms, tops, and my bras and underwear. One side are dresses. I love dresses more. Another side is shoes. The last side in pretty much empty. I have a nightstand on each side of my bed. The color is white and the lamp is white. I have an alarm clock. My bathroom walls are white. But my towels are light pink. I have a Apple Mac on my desk along with my Apple Mac Book Air. In my room I have a huge framed picture. The picture is of the girls and I at the park lying in a field of flowers. The girls like sisters to me.

"Your room is beautiful Flora", Helia said.

"Thanks Helia", I said while blushing.

"So you want to get started on the project?" he asked.

"Yeah lets get started", I said while getting papers out.

 **Stella POV**

I led Brandon to my room. My room is different from other people might think. Sure I love fashion but my room isn't based off of that.

My walls light blue with clouds like the daylight sky. There is a big sun on one of my walls. There are birds scattered on my walls. My ceiling is like a night Sky. Stars everywhere. My bed base is white. My blanket and pillows are green. I have a huge window with light green curtains. With a balcony. My walk in closet is full of clothes. One side is full of shoes. Another is bottoms, tops, and shirts. Another side is dresses. The last side is full of beach things. Like surf boards, towels, bikinis, bathing suits, and a lot more stuff. But it changes every season. Like for winter its skis, snowboards, snow suits, and more. Autumn has some what warm clothing, but still dresses and skirts. Spring is are all my skirts, dresses, crop tops so kind of like summer. On the ceiling I have stars that glow in the dark. The bathroom walls are light green with stars all around. I have a Apple Mac on my desk along with my Apple Mac Book Air. I have 2 light green chairs near my window. Plus 2 light green bean bags at the foot of my bed.

"I like your room Stella. I know you like fashion. But this brings your personality more. I like this Stella", Brandon said.

"Thanks people just think I love fashion my whole life is about that. But its not I love learning about the sky and stars. That's why based my room off of that", I explained.

"Well I like your room. Oh yeah for our date on Friday wear something formal", he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well that's a surprise. I'll pick you up at 7:00", he said.

"Well all right do you want to get started on this project?" I asked.

"Okay lets get started", he said.

Then we got started on the project.

 **Musa POV**

I led Riven to my room. Riven is different from the other guys I met. Those guys just want to date me just to get in bed. But Riven he doesn't do that. He didn't make a move on me right away. I might like but I don't know.

My room's walls red with black musical notes all over. The lights in my room were a piano. It went across my ceiling to one of my walls. Then I have small lights around my room. I can control the darkness and brightness of the light. My bed has black base. My pillows are red. I have a blanket that's red. But then another blanket that is white with black musical notes. I have a red table with a speaker on it. Then black chairs to go with it. I have a red couch near the table with black lining. Then I have drawers what are red with black handles. Then a huge window with white curtains and a balcony. On my walls I have records. Then a huge framed picture of the girls and I. It was a talent show and the girls and I sung and we won. We were holding hands with big smiles on our faces. Across the table I have a flat screen tv. I have a walk in closet. One side has bottoms, tops, underwears, and bras. Another side is seasonal things, like clothing for Winter, Summer, Spring, and Autumn. The third side has extra blankets and pillows. The last side is shoes. My bathroom walls are white with black musical notes. I have a Apple Mac on my desk along with my Apple Mac Book Air. My favorite color might be yellow, but I thought red would got better with black. I have my flute on my drawers.

"Musa I like your room. I can tell you love music", Riven said while looking around my room.

"Thanks but I don't keep my instruments in here. I have a music room on the first floor. The girls and I all have a room specific to us", I said.

"Cool want to get started on the project", he asked.

"Yeah sure lets get started", I said while getting papers out.

 **Bloom POV**

Sky and I got to my room and I opened the door.

My walls are red with lights going around the wall. There is a black dragon that goes all round my wall. My bed is like a barrel shape. I have stairs that lead to my bed. I have a chair in front of my bed that is red. My blanket and pillows are white. I have a flat screen tv across from my bed. I have a walk in closet. One side has bottoms, tops, underwears, and bras. Another side is dresses. Another side is shoes. The last side is extra blankets and bathroom walls are bed with small dragons scattered all around. I have an Apple Mac on my desk along with my Apple Mac Book Air. I have red bean bag chairs. Along with a black couch against the wall. I have a huge framed picture. It's of the girls and I in my kitchen. We have flour all over our body and eggs in our hair. The yolk and the shells. All of us were laughing with big smiles on faces. I love the girls their like sisters to me. **(I have the links of these on my profile. I added some of my own things to each of the rooms. It doesn't show the closet or bathroom. I hope you like these rooms. I will explain the rest of the house later on in the chapter. This house is huge basically like mansion but bigger. You will see why this is relevant to the story later on in the chapter.)**

"Wow Bloom I like your bed. Especially your bed", Sky said.

"Thanks. I got to decorate it. All the girls got to decorate our own rooms", I said.

"I really like the dragon on your wall. I didn't know you liked dragons", he said.

"Well most people don't except for the girls and Star. I always had an interest in dragons. Since I was little", I explained.

"Lets get started on the project. What do you think?" he asked.

 **Sorry for the wait I had a lot of homework to do. I still the vote open for my next story. Please vote.**

 **Bloom and Sky**

 **Stella and Brandon**

 **Flora and Helia**

 **Aisha and Nabu**

 **Musa and Riven**

 **Tecna and Timmy**

 **Please vote.**


	7. Projects, Movies, Secrets, and Dates

**Chapter 7: Projects, Movies, Secrets, and Dates**

 **I know I already posted this chapter. But I forgot to put something so the old Chapter 7 is deleted and this is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy. You'll know the change. If you don't put it I the reviews and I'll tell you in the next chapter.**

 **Bloom's POV**

Sky and I were researching about the Mariana Trench. The deepest trench in the world. I was researching on my Mac Book Air and Sky was researching on my Mac computer.

"Bloom did you find anything? I'm hoping you had better luck than me", Sky asked.

"Well kind of. I have 4 facts but their from Wikipedia. So they might be wrong, but I'm not sure", I said.

"Well you had better luck than me I couldn't find anything or its because I don't want to research anything. Which one do you think?" he said.

"Wait let me think. Ummm. I think it's the second one. You just don't want to research", I said while smiling cheekily.

"Very funny Bloom. I'm dying of laughter", he said in a dull tone.

"You know I'm just joking", I said while laughter.

"Well I'm not joking about this. You and me a dinner on Friday night. How about that?" he asked me.

"I would say yes to that date," I said.

"Then that does it. Just remember to wear something comfy and casual and I'll pick you up at 6:00 pm", he said.

"Well I'll be ready by that time. Now lets get back to the project", I said.

"Oh come on can't we resume this tomorrow?" he whined.

"Sure lets go get something to eat. Then we can call the others to watch a movie", I said while getting up.

"Oh thank god Bloom your amazing", he said.

I giggled at him. We got downstairs and we saw everyone else at the table.

"There you two are I was just coming to get for dinner", Star said.

"Sorry we would have been here sooner but Sky here just kept on complaining", I said as I pointed at Sky.

"Well sorry researching gets boring", he retorted back.

"Ok stop fight I'm hungry people. Don't you care about that", the rest of the boys and girls said at the same time.

We all looked at each other and started laughing. Sky and I sat down and I need to ask Star a question.

"Star why did you want the guys stay over dinner?" I asked her.

"Well few days ago I saw a moving van next door and I knew that new people were moving next door. And I saw 6 guys all of you. I made a mental note to invite you over for dinner. Then Tecna called said 6 guys were coming over and I had a feeling that those guys were you 6," she explained.

"Oh alright what's for dinner?" Stella asked.

"Well its Mexican night so its cheese enchiladas with Spanish rice", Star said.

"YYYAAAAAASSSSSS!" Stella screamed.

We looked at her like she was crazy.

"What you know I love Mexican food", Stella shrugged.

"But it doesn't mean you have to yell for it. God damn Stella", Sky said.

"Oh shut up Sky. You love it when you taste", Stella said.

"Ok enough you two", Helia and Flora said at the same time.

"Is it me or isn't it weird that some times we say things at the same time?" both Musa and I said at the same time.

Musa and me looked at each other with one eyebrow raised on our left side. We walked closer to each other. We both tilted our head in the same direction. We both flipped our hair at the same time. Everyone was silent you can hear a pin drop. We walked closer to each other until we were face to face. After a second we just started laughing. Then everybody else joined in.

"Interesting things happen to us", I said to Musa.

"You got that right Bloom", Musa said.

"Come one you 2 lets eat dinner and that means all of you", Star said eyeing everyone.

"Ok were coming", Stella answered for all of us.

Everyone went to the dining room. The enchiladas were on the table. A bowl of rice too, one plate and bowl for everyone. Everyone started eating they talked about the random things. But each time Sky spoke I paid more attention. I liked Sky. He's hot, kind, and totally funny. What more can I ask for. I'm glad he asked me out on a date. I have to remember to ask Stella to help me choose some clothes. After we all finished dinner we went to the theater room.

The theater room is huge. The sofa is huge to fit all of them. The color is black. Then on the walls are red then pictures of movies on there. Then outside the theater is a room. That room is connected to a door that leads outside. That's where we have our in ground pool. Sometimes the girls and I go for a swim then we take a shower that was in the room. Then we watch a movie. Then when the movie is finished we are usually too lazy to go upstairs so we crash in that room or the theater.

The room walls are white. There are 6 beds each for the girls and I. My bed has red pillows and a red blanket. The blanket has a black dragon on it. Stella's is green with stars and the moon with a sun. Flora's I pink with flowers all over. Aisha is light blue with a design of the beach. Musa was red with black musical notes. Tecna's is light blue with computers all over. We also have a walk in closet with some of our clothes when we take a shower down here. We also have towels there too.

"Wow awesome room we have something like it", Sky said.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Riven asked.

"SINISTER 2", the girls and I yelled.

"Really any other girl would have said a chick flick", Nabu said.

"Well were not like most girls", I said.

"Well you got that right", Sky said.

"Start the movie already", Stella whined.

I put in the movie and sat down next to Sky. Stella was sitting next to Brandon. Flora was sitting next Helia. Aisha was next to Nabu. Tecna was next to Timmy. Musa was sitting next to Riven.

The movie started and all of us were paying attention. I laid my head on Sky shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back. We just kept on watching the movie, but this one time I yelped at a scary surprising part and I hid my head in Sky's shoulder and neck. I could feel and hear him chuckling. I looked up at him and I just stared in his eyes and he stared in my eyes. Then we went back on watching the movie. By the time the movie was finished Stella fell asleep on Brandon's shoulder. He said he'll take Stella to her room. Then he left the rest of us were about to say goodbye to the guys.

"Good night guys we'll see you tomorrow. How about you guys come when your done eating and we can just leave together", I suggested.

"Sure no problem. We'll meet you here", Sky said.

"Alright good night guys", I said.

Then I kissed him on the cheek without thinking. He was smirking at me. I blushed as red as my hair. The guys left and the rest of us went to our rooms and went to sleep.

 **Star POV**

I saw the girls go upstairs and I dashed for the front door. I saw Sky about to go in.

"Sky", I yelled.

He turned around and looked at me with a confused look on his face. He started walking towards him. I wasn't feeling cold because I was wearing leggings and a sweater.

"I have to talk to you and the other guys", I said.

"Yeah sure but why?" he asked while we went inside the house.

"I need the other boys here too. Can you call them?" I asked and he nodded.

"HEY GUYS CAN YOU ALL COME DOWN HERE FOR SEC AND I MEAN ALL OF YOU", he yelled.

The rest of the guys came downstairs and looked at me with confused faces like Sky's.

"I have to ask you all something", I said in a serious tone.

The boys saw how serious I was and led me to the living me and we sat down.

"What do you want to ask us at night?" Riven asked.

"I couldn't ask you when the girls were in the room", I said.

"What's so important?' Brandon asked.

"This is a secret that the girls don't know. I kept this from them since they were little", I said.

"What is it?" Sky asked getting a little worried.

"By any chance is Sky's last name Eraklyon. Brandon's is Shields. Helia's is Knightly. Nabu's is Tides. Riven's is Magix. Timmy's is Callisto?" I asked them.

The boys looked at me in shock. They were speechless.

"How do you know that?" Sky asked still in a daze.

"Do you know Queen Luna of Solaria. She's my cousin. She sent the girls here to keep them safe. Luna is Stella's mom. She called me and 6 boys were coming for the girls and wont tell me their names. I figured it was you. Also all of you are Princes' of your realms", I said.

"So you're the Star Luna was talking about?" Helia asked.

"I was planning to tell the girls about their parents, their realms, that their princesses, and most importantly that their fairies with magic on Thursday and I want you boys there", I said.

"Of course we'll be there. But they might be shocked and confused", Sky said.

"Yes I know that that's why I want you guys there. You guys can comfort them", I said.

"Alright we'll be there you better get back", Timmy said.

"Oh yes good night boys", I said while going out the door.

I left their house. I'm glad that the boys will be there. I got back to my house. I went to my room and went to sleep.

 **Flora POV**

I got to my room and I saw Helia across from my balcony. I took a paper clip from my desk and I threw it at his window. He looked up and smiled. He open his window he also has balcony.

"Hey Flora I didn't know your room was across from mine", he said.

"I didn't either. Guess now both of us know", I said.

"Oh yeah Flora about that date. The date is on Friday wear something cozy and comfy. I'll pick you up at 7:00 pm", he said.

"Well I can't wait for that date. Good night Helia", I said.

"Good night to you too Flora" he said and closed his window. I closed my window as well.

I went into my closet and got pj's with are a pink tank top and pink shorts. I went into my bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I went to sleep.

 **Bloom POV**

I didn't know what came over me to kiss Sky's cheek. But I'm glad I did for some reason. I was about to go into my closet, but I heard something at my window. I went to window and saw Sky on the balcony across from mine. I opened my window door.

"Hey Sky. I didn't know who would still be up", I said.

"I was about to head to bed until I saw you and thought I say good night", he said.

"Well good night Sky and I can't wait for that date on Friday", I said.

"Good night Bloom and I can't wait for that date either", he said and he closed his door.

I closed my door and went into my closet and got changed. I was wearing a red tank top and red shorts. I went into my bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I got into my bed and went to sleep.

 **Musa POV**

I went into my room and got changed into yellow shorts and a yellow tank top. I was going to close my window curtains but I saw Riven. I started liking Riven more and more. I'm glad he's the one taking me on a date. I took a ball of paper and threw it at his window. He looked up at me and smirked. He opened up his window and came outside.

"Hey Musa I didn't know your room was across from here", he said.

"Well it is. Looks like were house neighbors and room neighbors if that makes sense", I said

"Yeah I get what you mean. Oh yeah our date is on Friday and wear something formal but make sure you'll be warm. I'll pick you up at 6:30 pm", he said.

"Who said I'll go on a date with you?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I said so, you'll up for it?" he asked.

"Sure I'll go on a date with you. Go to sleep now Riven. Good night", I said while closing my door.

"Good night to you too Musa", he said as he closed his door.

After that I went into my bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. After I was finished I got in to my bed and went to sleep.

 **Tecna POV**

After the movie I said goodbye to Timmy. I think I like Timmy. We have so much in common. After I went into my room and went into my closet and got changed into light blue shorts and a light blue tank top. I was coming out of my closet and saw Timmy across from my balcony. I went go open the window.

"Hey Timmy I didn't know that was your room", I said.

"Hey I didn't know that was your room either until I saw you", he said.

"So yeah I got to go to sleep. Good night Timmy", I said about to close my window.

"Wait Tecna can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Didn't you just ask one", I said smiling.

"Very funny Tecna. So I was wondering if our date can be on Friday and I'll pick you up at 7:00pm?" he asked as he was nervous.

"Sure I would love to Timmy", I said smiling.

"Great good night Tecna", he said while going back inside.

"Good night to you too Timmy", I said going back inside.

I went back inside and went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I got in to bed and went to sleep.

 **Aisha POV**

I went upstairs and got changed into light blue shorts and a light blue tank top. I went into my bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I was about to go to bed but I saw Nabu. I went to my window and opened it and went to the balcony. Nabu saw me and opened up his window and came out on his balcony.

"Hey Aisha I have a question for", he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Want to go on a-a date with m-me?" he stuttered.

"Of course I will. Where and when?" I beamed.

"On Friday and I'll pick you up at 4:00pm. Wear something comfy but sporty, also have a bikini", he said.

"I have to question. Why that early and why a bikini", I asked confused.

"Well on this date you of these activities is meant to go early and that's for the bikini. Then I have another surprise which you will have to wait for", he said.

"Alright", I said.

"Nabu can you keep a secret for me?" I asked him.

"Of course Aisha what is it?" he asked.

"Well you know how I love football?" I asked.

"Yeah so what about it?" he asked.

"I was talking to the football coach Mr. M and he said I can try out for the team", I said.

"Wow that's really good isn't it", he said.

"Yeah that's really great but the girls don't know about it. The rest of the girls are trying out for cheer. The tryouts for football are a week before. So I just have to say I staying after. But that's not what makes me scared the most", I said.

"Then what scares you the most?" he asked.

"It's the other guys trying out. They wont take me seriously except the coach. He knows I can play. I'm just scared if I make it the other boys won't make me feel apart of the team", I said.

"Hey look at me Aisha. I know you will make the team. And soon enough the guys will make you feel apart of the team. You have me and the guys were trying out for the team. Don't doubt yourself you'll do great", he said.

"Thanks Nabu that made me feel better. You're a great friend", I said.

"Your welcome we better get some sleep", he said.

"Yeah", I said, "Can't wait for that date on Friday and good night Nabu", I whispered in his ear and then kissed his cheek.

"Good night Aisha", he said in a daze.

We both went inside. I got into bed and went to bed.

 **Brandon POV**

As I took Stella up to her room she woke up. We just talked about our date and different things. Then I had to leave. So then the guys and I went back to our house. Star came and told the big secret about the girls and how they were fairies and princesses. After that she left on I went to sleep. I was thinking how the girls will react to the news.

 **So how do you like this chapter. I still have the vote up for my next big story. I'm going to do a one shot for Bloom and Sky because they are my favorite. I got a lot of votes for my next big story. Please vote.**

 **Bloom and Sky**

 **Stella and Brandon**

 **Flora and Helia**

 **Aisha and b=Nabu**

 **Musa and Riven**

 **Tecna and Timmy**

 **Please vote**

 **I also have a picture of the theater room in my profile.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. New Story Votes!

**New Story!**

 **I just wanted to let you know that the votes are in and a Flora and Helia is coming out soon. Please give me I ideas. 2nd place is Stella and Brandon to Musa and Riven. I will have a vote between those two couple. Leave in the reviews what couple you want.**

 **Stella and Brandon**

 **Musa and Riven**

 **Please vote!**


	9. Chapter 8 Fights and Comfort

**Chapter 8: Fights and Comfort**

 **Ashna- Don't worry. You'll see a lot of Stella and Brandon later on. Right now I'm working on a one shot on Bloom and Sky because they're my favorite couple. I just love this one shot and I think you'll love it. This one shot would be up soon. I'll have Stella and Brandon in this story and a lot of the couples too.**

 **Skip to Thursday**

 **Flora POV**

I woke up by the sound of my alarm. The song that wakes me up is Main Chick By: Jasmine V **(I been obsessed with this song lately. You should listen to it)**

"Urrgg", I groaned.

I put it on snooze and went back to sleep. **(That's me every day when I have to wake up for school at 6:** **30am** **.)** Then it rang it again in 5 minutes. I knew I had to get up so I did. I walked to my mirror and looked at my hair. In the morning it's usually a big jungle, but it's easy to brush it out. I brushed out my hair. Then I put my hair in a bun. And I walked to my closet to pick out my outfit. I have gray skinny jeans with a white tank top with big pink heart. I have black heel boots. I had on silver angel wing earrings. My necklace is an American flag and a key. I have a snapback on with "BITCH" on it in white. The snapback is black. I got my clothes and went in the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I got out I put on my clothes and sat down at my desk to do my makeup and hair. My eye shadow is a smokey is with the colors pink and black and a little bit of white. But it wasn't that intense of a smokey eye. I have on concealer and powder. I have a light pink blush. I have on light pink lipstick. I got on mascara and eyeliner. My hair was just curled. And on my neck was the necklace my parents gave me. After I got ready, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I already saw Aisha down there.

She was wearing a shirt that said "TOM BOY". She had on light washed ripped jeans. She has white and black Jordans. She had a black beanie that said "Legit". She has a silver chain around her neck. We also has a white Guess watch on her left wrist. For makeup she has on light pink lip gloss. She had little eye shadow. It's just a bit of black and white. She has concealer and powder. Also she has mascara and eyeliner on. Her hair was in its natural curly hair going down her back. She had on her necklace that her parents gave her. She was eating a cheese omelette with orange juice. As a side she had a bowl of fruit salad.

"Hey Aisha love your outfit", I said as sat down next to her. While Star gave me a plate of a cheese omelette and orange juice and a bowl of a fruit salad.

"I'm doing good Flora. Plus I love your outfit too", she said.

"Thanks. Oh I have something to tell you", I said.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Helia's room is across from mine and he asked me out on a date. After the movie we watched on Monday", I said bursting with excitement.

"That's great Flora. When is the date and what are you wearing", she asked as she hugged me.

"The date is Friday which is tomorrow. He's picking me up at 7:00pm. I'm going to wear something cozy and comfy. That's what he told me what to wear", I said answering her questions.

"That's great do you know what to wear?" she asked.

"Well no I'm going to have to ask Stella to help me. She the fashion queen according from her", I said with a laugh for the last part.

"Well that's makes two for Stella. Nabu also asked me on a date on Monday and his room is across from mine", she said.

"Congrats Aisha. But I'm not surprised. You guys are alike it was a matter of no time until he asked you out on a date", I said as I hugged her.

"Maybe, but before you ask the date is tomorrow like yours but he's picking me up at 4:00pm. He told me to wear something comfy, sporty, and I have bikini", she said. I gave her a confused face.

"But why that early and-", I was asking before she interrupted me.

"The bikini is something were doing and that's why we have to go early. You can't do this specific thing in the evening", she said.

"Woah its like you can read my mind", I said.

"Not really. I just had a feeling you would ask that because I asked the same thing to Nabu", she said.

"Oh alright lets finish eating and I'm guessing the others are coming down soon", I said.

Right after I said that Bloom and Musa came downstairs.

Bloom was wearing a white shirt with the Eiffel Tower on it. She had on black high wasted skinny jeans. Her shoes were black heel kind of boots. She had black round glasses on top of her hair. Her hair was straightened down her back. She had on her necklace that her parents gave her. She had on concealer, powder, and no eye shadow. She has on black mascara and black eyeliner. She has light pink lip gloss and light pink blush on. She came down and sat next to Aisha and Star handed her on plate and orange juice.

"Hey girls I have something to tell you", she said.

"Let me guess. Sky asked you out on a date", Aisha said joking.

"How did you know?" she looked shocked at Aisha.

"Wait I was right. I was just joking. Wow I'm good", Aisha said.

"Yeah he asked me out when we were working on our project", she said.

"When and where?" I asked quickly.

"On Friday and at 6:00pm. I'm going to where something casual and comfy", she answered me.

"Wow you Aisha, and me got asked out on a date", I said.

"What do you mean you and Aisha have dates?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Helia asked me out last night and Nabu asked Aisha out last night. Aisha's is Friday", I said.

"That's great you two. Lets eat now", Musa said joining the conversation.

Musa was wearing a black and white jersey kind of jacket. She has black ripped jeans. Her shoes were like Bloom's black heel kind of boots. She had on a black beanie. She had on her necklace that her parents gave her. Her long midnight blue hair was in waves going down her back. She has on concealer and powder. She has on white eye shadow. Her cheeks her a light rose color. Her lips were rose pink. She has on black mascara and black eyeliner on. She had that bad girl look but she looked hot.

"Love your outfit Musa. Totally goes with you", Bloom said.

"Thanks. Oh yeah remind me to ask Stella for a outfit", she said.

"Why?' Aisha asked her.

"Riven asked me out on a date on Friday. At 6:30pm and to wear something cute and warm", she said.

"Wow Riven doesn't look the kind of the type to ask someone on a date. He must really like you Musa", I said.

"Well maybe? I kind of like him. Can we not talk about this right now, lets just have breakfast", she said.

"Sure why not", Bloom said.

All of us started eating and Stella and Tecna came into the kitchen.

"What's all this talk about dates?' Stella asked as she sat down.

Stella was wearing a tan kind of sweater that had a tiger face on it. Her skinny jeans are light washed and ripped lightly. She had on tan heel kind of boots. In her hair she had a white bow with black poka dots. Her hair was curled and two pieces of each from each side was pulled back from the bow. Her eye shadow was tan and white blended in. she has mascara and eyeliner on. Her cheeks were slightly pink. Her lips were light pink. She has on her necklace that her parents gave her.

"All of us have dates and we need you help to choose a outfit", I explained.

"So I'm not the only one who has a date. Brandon asked me out. On Friday at 7:00pm and wear formal", Stella said.

"Well I need your help too Stella. Timmy asked me out on a date. On Friday at 7:00pm and wear something comfy", Tecna said.

Tecna was wearing black and white striped tank top with a red bow on the right side strap. Her skinny jeans are light and dark and ripped. She had on fake black glasses. Her shoes were black wedges. She has on her necklace that her parents gave her. Her hair was normal. Her hair is out and with summer curls for short hair. Her eye shadow was red and white blended in. her cheeks were pink. Her lips were pink as well. She has on mascara and eyeliner

"That's great Tec", I said.

"Well that means we have to choose our outfits after school", Stella said.

"Actually I can't I have to stay after school for something", Aisha said nervously.

"That's fine the girls and I will choose our outfits and I'm guessing you told Flora what you have to wear. So Stella will choose your outfit", Musa said.

"That's a good idea Musa. Thanks you guys", Aisha said.

"No problem we should start finishing our breakfast before the guys come", I said.

"Yeah lets eating", Bloom said.

The girls and I started eating. We talked about random things. Right when we finished the doorbell rang. I got up and went to go open the door. I opened the door and I saw the guys there.

"Hey guys wait one sec. We have to get our bags", I said as I welcomed them in.

"No problem take your time", Helia said.

"Girls the guys are here. We have to get our bags", I said as I walked back in the kitchen.

"Alright just wait a sec so we can get our stuff", Stella as she went upstairs and the girls and I right behind.

We got our bags and headed back downstairs. We walked into the living room and the boys jaws dropped.

"You girls look great", Brandon said.

"Thanks Brandon you don't look to bad yourself", Stella said.

"We should get going. We don't want to be late", I said.

"Yeah lets go", Tecna said agreeing with me.

"Bye Star", Bloom yelled.

"Bye girls", Star yelled back.

All of us left and started walking to school. We talked about different things about each of our lives. All of us became a group. We get along great. Were all great friends. We do a lot of things together. The other day we went to the movies and watched Fast and Furious 7. Sometimes they come to our house to do our project or we go to theirs. Or some of us stay at our house and some of us go to the guys house. We got to school and the devil came up to us. AKA Diaspro.

 **Musa POV**

"Hey boys want to sit next in class. We can talk and stuff", she said.

"I don't think they want to. You ask everyday and they say no. What makes you think they changed their minds. Plus you're a slut that everybody knows. You basically slept with every boy I in the school", I said.

"I wasn't asking you bitch. I was asking the boys", she smirked.

"I was to be offended by that. But I really don't care because unlike you I don't care to have everyone like me. I have my friends and that's all I need", I said.

"You think you better than everyone. Your not popular everybody just acts like they do. I've heard a lot of boys ask you out and you call me a slut", she said confidently.

"Get your facts straight. Those guys did ask me out but I said no. I went out with few guys, but I never went in bed with them. I'm not the kind of girl who has sex for fun", I smirked.

Just to but in for a sec, we still would have said no. So stop asking", Riven butted in.

I looked at him and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. There was a crowd surround me , the guys and girls, and Diaspro and her group.

"Oh really. Look up music freak in the dictionary. It says your name with your picture", she said.

"Oooohh", the crowd.

"Is that so. I didn't think you knew what the dictionary was", I said confidently.

"OOOOOHHHH", the crowd went louder.

"FYI if you look up slut in the dictionary it has your name and picture. So I wouldn't be talking", Tecna said standing next to me.

"OOOHH", the crowd went again.

"Who asked you tech nerd", Tiffany said going against Tecna.

"No one. I don't need your permission or anyone's else to speak. So just back off and try not get yourself embarrassed", Tecna said back.

"People like us because we're actually nice to them. You make people feel like their trash and their not. You bring down their spirits for the fun of it. Just stop Diaspro. Everything can't be about you", bloom said coming next to Flora and I.

"You think I'm going to stop because you told me to. Keep dreaming", Diaspro said.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. You think everything is about you. You think everyone will listen to you", Flora said.

"Maybe because they do. They love us", Krystal.

"You think they love you after you make them feel like their worthless. You think about yourselves only. You don't care about anyone. They listen to you because their scared of you. Why do you think the only 6 of you are friends. People don't want to be friends with people who make them feel bad about themselves", Aisha said confidently.

"You just act all nice but you all are really bad", Sally spoke up.

"Yeah no one likes you", Missy said.

"Actually I like them", a girl in the crowd spoke up.

Everybody turned to the girl who spoke up.

"What's your name?" Diaspro asked rudely.

"Her name is Mirta", I said.

"She's right. When I first started school here people said hi and stuff but the Winx helped me around the school. Got me used to it. The Winx are the best. They'll help you with anything", Mirta said.

"Mirta is actually right. My name is Lucy. All of my friends were too busy to help me with getting signatures for the beach clean up. I asked to the Winx to help me. They were about to go hang out at a café, but they dropped doing that and helped me. The Winx are great", Lucy said.

After Mirta and Lucy spoke up and more people started telling everyone how the Winx helped in any way.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU. NO ONE CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK", Diaspro yelled.

Everyone went silent.

"You fucking little brats", Mitzi said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH", Stella yelled.

People heard her scream before but no one heard her yell with so much anger in her voice. Even the Winx were stunned by it.

"I had enough of this. Ever since we met you all you ever done to us is be mean. We never did anything to you. You think we have a perfect life. That's where your wrong. You have parents don't you? All of you?" Stella asked.

Everyone nodded their heads. The Specialists and Winx knew what Stella was going to do. Stella looked at the Winx to see if they want everyone knowing. The Winx looked at each and looked back at Stella and nodded.

"All of you have parents or a parent. The Winx and I don't even know WHO our parents are. They had to leave when we were 1 year old. We've been living with my aunt. The only thing we have from our parents is a necklace. At least we have someone to live with. But we would do anything to meet our parents. Now think about? Does it look like we have a perfect?" I said about to cry.

The crowd went silent. All of them could see the sadness in the Winx face. It broke the Specialists heart. Everyone felt bad for them well except one group. You guessed it. Diaspro and her group.

"Well that changes everything. Now all of you are little sad weaklings. No one gives a damn about your life and parents. To me I think it would be better if you weren't alive", Diaspro said.

Everyone gasped. Everyone could see the Winx were about to cry. They knew the Winx don't go down without a fight. But they knew that had to struck a nerve. They knew Diaspro could be mean but never this mean. When they looked back at the Winx they were crying. Then the Winx just started running away from the crowd near to the field.

"What the hell is wrong with you. You have no heart", Brandon yelled at Diaspro.

"I don't care. Anyway want to hang out with me?" Diaspro asked.

"Are you kidding me? After we won't even be near you", Helia said.

"No one will ever date you. Don't even try because were going on a date with the Winx because they're amazing and you're just cruel", Sky said.

"Guys lets go after the Winx we have to make sure they're alright", Riven said.

"Riven's right we have to make sure they're okay", Timmy said.

"Then what are we waiting here for. Lets go", Nabu said.

Then the Specialists started running to the field where the Winx were. When they got there they saw the Winx sitting on the bleachers. Their heads were in their hands. Each Specialists went up to the Winx they liked.

 **Sky POV**

I walked up to Bloom and put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched for a moment. I knew I scared her a little. She looked up at me and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Hey Bloom. How you doing", I asked.

"Just feeling like crap", she replied.

"Hey don't talk like that", I said while sitting next to her.

"Why its true", she said.

"Hey stop crying. I hate to see you cry", I whispered as I wiped her eyes.

All of a sudden she hugged me tightly. She put her arms around my neck. I didn't know why she did that but that didn't stop me from putting my arms around her waist. I held on to her tightly like if she was going to fly away.

"I just want to meet my parents once", she cried into my shoulder.

"Hey I know you want to meet them. Maybe one day you will", I said which I knew what I said was true.

"Yeah right. Just to think that their dead", she said.

"Bloom I know your parents aren't dead. Just believe and one day you will meet them and I will be right by your side", I said.

"Thanks Sky I really needed that. It not like I listen to Daispro its just a touchy thing to think about", she said.

"I know its hard. Lets get going we don't want to be late. I'll even carry you there", I said.

"DEAL", she said as she jumped up from where she was sitting.

I just chuckled at her excited behavior. I looked around and saw the other girls with smile on their faces. All the boys made them smile again. Brandon was with Stella. Helia was with Flora. Nabu was with Aisha. Riven was with Musa. And Timmy was with Tecna.

"Lets get back we don't want to be late", Riven said.

"Yeah lets get back", Bloom said as she jumped on my back.

The others looked surprise, but then it looked like they knew why she jumped on my back. I holded Bloom up and all of us started walking back to the school.

 **Sorry if I took a long time uploading. I use Microsoft Word and my brother restarted my Mac computer and I didn't have Word on it anymore, and now I finally got Word on it. In the next chapter its still Thursday. The tryouts for football will be in the next chapter too. In this chapter it was a Bloom and Sky moment and in the next chapter it will be Stella and Brandon moment. I will get the next chapter done as fast I can. See you later!**

 **P.S if you want to see the Winx bedroom go to my profile there will be a link that says . Copy and paste that and it will say that the thing is private just request to see it and I will approve of you to see it. I just wanted to let you know. I will probably do that often for things. And now its see you later!**


	10. New Username

Hey people so today I changed my username. I felt like it needed a changes. What do you think. My new name is FashionStyle02. I think it's good because I love fashion and style and I was born in 2002. So tell me me what you think. Sorry if this isn't another chapter. I'm working on a lot chapter right now. I'm working chapter 9 for Mysterious Past. I need ideas for that chapter. Please give me ideas. Also I'm working chapter 3 for Bad Blood From The Start. The I have the sequel of Marry Me to do. I'm doing my best to finish the chapters just please be patient. That's all for now. See you later.


	11. Chapter 9 Sprained Ankles and Kisses

**Chapter 9: Sprained Ankles and Kisses**

 **Hey sorry if I haven't posted in a while. I just got off from school for winter break so I have more time to update my stories.**

 **Also go check out StellaBrella. She has awesome stories and she's one of my best friends online. So go check her out.**

 **Hi peeps. I changed the day of the dates. The dates are now in Saturday. You'll understand why I changed it in this chapter. Also the guys and girls are seniors. So they're in 12** **th** **grade. You'll understand more into the story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Nabu POV**

All of us started heading back to the school. The girls were really upset about what Mitzi said. I knew the perfect way to cheer up Aisha. Today are the tryouts for the football. I cheered her up by telling her that she will make the team. I cracked some jokes to her and she was cheered up. I love seeing her smile. We were just walking back to the school when I heard Aisha say

"Owwww". I turned to look at her and she tripped on a rock and was on the ground.

"Aisha are you okay?" I asked her as she was trying to get up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Ow. Ow. Ow", she said.

"Your not fine. It looks like you have a sprained ankle", Sky said coming up to us with the others behind him with Bloom still on his back.

"Yeah Aisha you can't walk like that", Flora said.

"I can walk fine. Stop worrying you guys", Aisha said.

"You can not walk like that", I said.

With quick movement I threw her over my shoulder.

"NABU LET ME GO THIS INSTANT", she screamed. She was kicking her legs around.

"No can do. Guys lets go we can't be late again or we get another detention", I said.

The others found this very amusing with Aisha over my shoulders yelling and kicking. I got to admit this is funny.

Over the past few days we always got lost in talking. So this one time we weren't paying attention to the time and we were late to class and we got detention.

We got to the school and walked inside our class. I checked the time on the clock and it showed we missed 1st period.

"Guys we missed first period and 2nd period already started", I said.

"Well we better get to class, but you have to put me down first", Aisha said.

"No your not I'm going to take you to the nurse. Bye guys I'll meet you in class", I said.

"Bye Nabu. Bye Aisha", the others said walking away

"Nabu I don't have to go to the nurse. I'm perfectly fine", Aisha said.

"Aisha please just let me help you?" I pleaded.

"Fine since your begging", she said giving up.

I walked her to the nurse's office. The nurse checked her ankle and she that it was sprained. So she wrapped it and gave her some crunches.

"It should be fine tomorrow it wasn't major", the nurse said. **(I know letting it recover was short, but you'll understand more in the next few chapter.)**

"Thank you", Aisha said.

"No problem now you to go to your class", she said.

"Bye", I said.

Then both of us left. We went to our locker to get our stuff for math.

"Aisha you feeling fine", I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little bummed that I can't walk right now", she said.

"Hey you'll be fine tomorrow and our date is Saturday", I said trying to cheer her up.

"That's great and I can't wait. Oh crap", she said.

"What's wrong Aisha?" I asked worried.

"I remembered the football tryouts are today and I can't play with a sprained ankle", she said a little sad.

"Hey it will be alright. Lets go to coach and tell him what happened you", I suggested.

"Sure can you get my books for me?" she asked.

"Sure no problem", I said while getting her books.

The both of us left to go to the coach's office. I was cheering her up by telling her everything will be fine. In no time we got to the coach's office. I knocked on the door.

"COME IN", the coach yelled.

Both of us went in and saw the coach sitting at his desk.

"Hey Nabu and Aisha. What can I do for you?" coach asked.

"Well you know how the football tryouts are today and I'm trying out", Aisha said.

"Yes", he said.

"Well I twisted my ankle and it will be better tomorrow, but I can't do the tryouts", she said.

"That's alright. You can try out next week. I eliminate some people who are not fit for the team. Then I have another tryouts for the parts each player will get. That try out is Wednesday", coach said.

"Thank you so much coach", Aisha thanked him.

"Your welcome Aisha and I hope you ankle gets better too", coach said.

"Thanks coach bye", I said.

"Bye you two", he said.

After that we left.

"See Aisha I told everything will be fine", I said.

"I guess you were right", Aisha said.

"Look at the time. I guess we got distracted. 2nd period is about to end", I said pointing to the clock.

"Your right. How about we got to our lockers and get our books for English. I know that Mrs. A doesn't have a class 2nd and she usually in her room", I suggested.

"That's a good idea lets go", I said.

Then the both of us headed to our lockers.

 **Aisha POV**

Nabu and me got to our lockers. And got our books for English. After we headed to English. Nabu knocked on the door for me

"Come in", said the voice.

"Oh hi Nabu. Hi Aisha. Oh Aisha what happened?" Mrs. A asked.

"I twisted my ankle while we were walking to school", I said.

"Oh too bad. So what can I do for you two", she said.

"Well since 2nd period is about to end we thought we just come here", Nabu said. 

"Well that's fine. I got to go to the office so just wait here", she said getting up.

"Alright it won't be a problem", I said and then she left.

"I guess you were right that everything will be okay", I said to Nabu.

"See I told you. I have a feeling that you're going to make the team. Maybe even quarterback", he said.

"I might make the team, but I wouldn't go far as quarterback. Even if I did get quarterback the rest of team wouldn't listen to me", I said looking down.

"Hey I seen you play football, so have the other guys. We know that you could play. The rest of the team will know that too", he said as he lifted up my chin.

"Thanks Nabu. I really needed that", I said looking into his eyes.

"No problem", he said looking back into my eyes.

I leaned in a little. Then I saw him lean in a little. Then I closed my eyes. Then I felt his lips on my mine. Our kiss was in sync. I wrapped my arms around his next. I heard my crunches drop to the floor, but I didn't care. Then I felt Nabu wrap his arms around my waist. Our kiss got deeper. It went on about 5 minutes until we had to get air. He pulled apart and rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm sorry Aisha I shouldn't have done that", Nabu said.

"No it's my fault. We should just get our books because Mrs. A should be here and the bell is about to ring", I said blushing.

As I said that the bell rang. Then Mrs. A came through the door.

"Aisha why are you crunches on the floor?" Mrs. A asked.

"Oh I just dropped them I was about to pick them up", I said.

"Okay alright", she said then sat down at her desk.

Then the door opened again and the Winx and Specialists came in.

"Hey Aisha you alright?" Flora asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just a sprained ankle. The nurse said it would be better by tomorrow", I said.

"Oh that's good. So why didn't you two come to math?" Stella asked.

"Well after the nurse Nabu had to ask coach something. So after that 2nd period was about to end so Mrs. A we can stay in here", I said.

"Why did you have to go to coach?" Timmy asked.

"Nothing important I just had a question for him ", Nabu said.

"Alright we should get in our seats", Bloom said.

After she said that the rest of the class came in. then our friends sat down in their seats. Then the bell rang again. Mrs. A got up from her seat.

"Okay class today I'm going to split you up in groups. Here are the groups", she said.

I didn't really pay attention to the other groups. I only paid attention when I heard my friends names.

"Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Musa, and Riven is one group", she said.

"Then Tecna, Timmy, Flora, Helia, Aisha, and Nabu one group", she said.

Then she said that was all the groups. I didn't know how I can handle be in a group with Nabu. We just kissed. I need the girls help. The period went on and then the bell rang. We had a free period now. Like usually we went to our locker, put all of our books away. Flora put my books away for me. Then we went by the lake where we usually go. We sat down by the lake. But the only thing on my mind was the kiss.

 **Sorry if this chapter took so long. I have a lot of other things to work on. I still have my one shots. So I hoped you liked this chapter. It might not be good, but I thought it would be fine.**

 **Any way remember to go check out StellaBrella. She's one of my best friends online. And her stories are really good. So check her out.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 10 New Couple

**Chapter 10: New Couple**

 **Bloom POV**

We were sitting by the lake. But I noticed that Aisha was a little out of it. I should ask her about that later.

"Guys we should start leaving. Lunch should be starting soon." Stella said.

"Lets race." Musa suggested.

"Sure, but you can leave me out of this one. I want to talk to Aisha." I said.

"Ok. And go." Flora said and ten running off.

"Hey that's not fair. We weren't ready." Stella complained.

"No my problem. You should know me when we race." Flora yelled.

"Lets go before she wins." Sky said .

Then the rest of them ran off.

"What did you want to ask me about Bloom?" Aisha asked me.

"Well start walking so we won't be that far behind." I said.

Then we started walking together.

"Well I noticed while all of us were talking you seemed a little out of it. I was just wondering if you were alright?"

"Well something has been on my mind. But you can't tell anyone especially Stella." She said in a serious voice.

"Alright I won't tell anyone." I said.

"Well while Nabu and me were in English early something. Mrs. A went to the office. Nabu and me were just talking and next thing I know we kissed." She explained.

"That's great Aisha. But you don't seem like it looks great."

"Its not that I didn't like it. It was just that it was a shock. I liked the kiss. When we pulled we just looked each other then, Mrs. A came in. then we never talked about it. I just dint know what to do. We have our date on Saturday and don't know how to talk to him about it." She sighed

"Hey Aisha its alright. You don't have to worry about. Just wait and see what happens on your date. Then you can know if you belong together and he really loves you. And trust me you two are meant to be and he really loves you."

"But how do you know that." She asked.

"Aisha the girls and guys and me can see how much Nabu likes you. And we can how much you like him. Just trust your feelings."

"Thanks Bloom I really needed that."

"No problem what best friends are for." I said giving her a hug.

"So how about we get going because we know them and they left for lunch without us." Aisha said.

"Sure lets go." I said.

 **Sky POV**

We walked to lunch. We knew Aisha and Bloom won't mind.

Speaking of Bloom, I really like her. She's not really like any girl I met. She has a kind heart and cares about people.

Then the lunch door opened and Bloom and Aisha came in. They came and sat at our usually table. Aisha sat next to Nabu and Bloom sat next to me.

All of us guys and the girls just starting talking about random things

After a while the bell rang and we left for our next class.

The day went on until the end of the day. The guys and I have to stay after for football tryouts.

The guys and I were walking the girls out and then heading to the field. The girls said by to us, but I asked Bloom to stay for a second. I told the guys I'll be right there.

"What did you want to tell me Sky?" Bloom asked.

"Well how do I put this. Umm. I wanted to tell you that I like you a lot."

Bloom was quiet for a second. But it looked like when she came back to reality. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What took you so long." She said.

"Guess I was just to scared to admit it."

"One more question Bloom?"

"What is it."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. I would love to."

She jumped into my arms and I spinned her around. I put her down and gave a kiss on her cheek.

"I got to go, but I'll see you later." I said.

"Ok bye Sky." She walked away but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I walked to the field with a smile on my face. I asked out the girl of my dreams and asked her to be my girlfriend. And she yes. I could not just stop smiling.


	13. Chapter 11 Bloom's Outbreak

**Chapter 11: Bloom's Outbreak**

 **A bit of drama is going to go down.**

 **Sky POV**

 **After the football tryouts**

The guys and I were walking back to our place after the tryouts. Today is the day where the girls find out about their, their powers, and their parents.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Brandon.

"Hey Sky what's wrong. During tryouts you had a smile on your face and now a worried look?"

"You know how I stayed behind when you guys went to tryouts. Well I asked Bloom be my girlfriend and she said yes." I said.

"Well that's great but why aren't you happy?" he asked.

"Its just that today we go over to the girls place and tell them about their past. I'm not sure how they're going to react. Upset, confused, happy, or angry.

"I know how you feel. I really like Musa. But I don't know what will happen when we tell them." Riven said.

"Well we'll find out tonight." Helia said.

 **At the Winx House Still Sky's POV**

The guys and I walked up to the Winx. Timmy rang the doorbell. Star opened the door.

"Thank god you're here. Now I can tell the girls." She said.

"Yeah but were still scared for their reactions." I said.

"Don't worry. I'm scared to but they have a right to know." She said.

"I guess your right." Brandon said.

"Come on in and I'll call the girls down." She said letting us in.

We went inside and went to the living room.

"GIRLS CAN YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Star yelled.

Then a minute later the girls came downstairs. I saw Bloom and her eyes lit up. She ran to me and hugged me. I gave her a peck on the lips. Everyone was watching us in shock except the guys.

"Am I missing something?" confused Stella asked.

"Did I forget to mention that Sky and me are dating." Bloom said nervously.

"YAAAAAAA!" Stella screamed.

"Stella shut the hell up." Riven said.

"Yes please. You may be my best friend. But seriously you don't have to scream." Musa complained.

"Well I'm just happy that Bloom is going with Sky. You can't ruin this moment." Stella huffed.

"Funny you should say that." Brandon said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"The boys and I have to tell you something." Star said.

"How about we tell the girls separately. It might be easier." Helia suggested.

"What are you guys talking about?" Flora asked.

"The guys are going to tell you about your past." Star said.

"What do you mean? You told us that our parents died in a plane crash when we were little." Tecna said.

"I lied. I know I shouldn't have lied. But your parents and I had to protect you." Star said.

"So you lied to us our entire lives." Aisha said.

"I never it meant to. But it was for your own good. I wanted the boys to tell you because I felt like it would better for them to tell you. I can see you guys have a bond." She said.

"Bloom lets go to your room. I'll tell you there." I said grabbing Bloom's hand, but she backed away from me.

"Can't you tell me here in front everyone." She said acting stubborn.

"Bloom I think you will deal with it better if I tell you alone." I tried to reason with her.

"Is that why you asked me to be your girlfriend? So when you tell me this I would go easy on you from keeping this from me. Then you would dump me like trash." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Bloom I swear on my life I would never do that to you." I said going near her.

"No. No. Just don't touch me." She said crying now.

"No I can't deal with this right now." She said then ran out the door.

"BLOOM." I yelled after her.

I didn't think. I didn't have to think. I ran after her. When I got outside I didn't see her anywhere. I was racking my brain to think where she would be.

Then a light bulb turned on in my head. She told about a waterfall near here, where she would go when she wouldn't to be by herself. No knows about it. Not even the girls know. I'm the first person she told. She showed me this place while we were hanging out. I started running towards the waterfall.

I ran as fast as I could. By the time I knew I was in the forest. I ran faster and finally got to the waterfall. I slowly walked to it. As I got closer I saw Bloom behind the waterfall with her knees to her face. Her head was buried in her knees.

I slowly walked up to her.

"Bloom." I said.

She looked up and saw me. Her eyes were all puffy and red. She's been crying a lot.

"What are you doing here? Are you just going to break up with me now?" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Bloom listen to me. I would never do that to you in a million years. I really like you. No I love you." I said going closer to her.

"Y-y-you love m-me." She stuttered.

"Yes a lot. I wanted to tell you about your past but Star told us to tell you and the girls on Thursday. That's today." I said sitting next to her.

I took my hand and put it under her chin. I lifted up her chin gently and made her look at me.

"Bloom you have no idea how much I love you. I loved you since the first time I saw you. I keet loving you more each day. I swear I would never hurt you in anyway." I said.

I was taken back in shock for the next she did. She sudden kissed me on the lips. I obviously kissed her back cause I love her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and wrapped her arms around my neck.

She pulled away and buried her face in my neck.

"Bloom I'm so sorry. I never mean to hurt you."

She looked up at me.

"I believe you Sky. I'm sorry that I over reacted. I think it's just because of my past relationship."

"What happened in your past relationship?"

"My ex boyfriend, Andy, he cheated on me with Mitzi. I guess ever since then I never really trusted any other guys."

"Well Andy must ne a idiot to cheat on you. You are a amazing, beautiful, and funny girl."

"Thanks Sky. Now it's time for you tell me about my past." She said the end seriously.

"Where should I start?"

"Let me give you suggestion. The beginning." She said.

"Thanks for your sarcasm." I said bluntly.

"Your welcome very much." She giggled.

"Well back to the story. I guess it all started when you and the girls were one year old. Your home planet, Domino, got attacked." I started.

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Really sorry about the late update. I have a lot going on in my mind. I've been busy. I know this chapter is short but I wanted the next chapter to be where the guys reveal the girls past.**

 **I will try and update more often. Love you Fashionistas.**

 **Please review and follow this story. Love you all.**


End file.
